The Protectors
by iwillneverloveyoumore
Summary: Arizona takes Callie hostage and shows her how to really survive in the most dangerous situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**General POV**

Arizona stepped out of the elevator and spotted her target standing at a nurses station doing paperwork. The hospital was crowded but not crowded enough for someone to fully notice what she was up to. Just mostly a lot of old patients and nurses and doctors running around beepers going off and machines beeping softly. She did a quick look around the hospital to acquire the knowledge of where all the cameras were located. Excellent she thought the cameras are setup perfectly for her to make a quick stop and go without them seeing her face or her extra helpful tool. She looked at her watch to check the time,12:30. This would take all of about 5 minutes or if she tried to play hard to get 10. They would hopefully be out by 12:45. Arizona headed over to the nurses station where her target was still located. She came up behind her like alover to another lover would and put her hands around her target resting them on the counter top successfully blocking her target from trying to run. Arizona was close so close 'god she smells good' she though.

"Dr. Callie Torres?" Arizona said softly into her targets ear startling her.

"Well that depends on who's asking" Callie spoke, wondering what was going on and why such a pretty woman was surrounding her whispering in her ear.

"I am asking" Arizona spoke again causing Callie to smile slightly.

"Well then yes, I am Dr. Callie Torres and you are?" Trying to turn around but not being able to.

"My name doesn't matter, but what does is this." Grabbing the gun from the back of her pants she places it forcefully against Callies back causing her to immediately start to panic.

"What is that a gun…someone help me" Callie blurts out pretty loudly. Good thing there was no one at the nurses station and too much commotion going on for any one to be alarmed. Pushing the gun further into her back Arizona calmly says

"You need to shut up and you need to shut up now and listen to everything I am about to say. When I ask you a question don't speak just nod your head yes if you understand and no if you don't, Understand" Callie nods yes still petrified about what was going on and why she had a gun to her back right now. "Okay good, we have about 3 minutes to get out of here without anybody dying when I tell you to do something don't think about it just do it. We're going to walk to the elevator…calmly and if I see anythingthat looks suspicious like you might be mouthing something to someone or staring at them for too long IWILL NOT hesitate to shoot you, and trust me at this point that is the last thing you want. Understand"

Callie to scared to do anything just stood there in plain shock why was this happening what had she done. Arizona pushes the gun a little further into her back causing Callie to start shaking.

"I said do you understand?" Quickly coming out of her daze Callie quickly nods yes.

"Good, now walk" They start to walk towards the elevators.

**Callies POV**

I havened even seen what this woman looks like and yet she is holding a gun to my back right now. What did I do did I kill someone?….. No I havened killed anyone lately I am just a bone doctor. Pull yourself together Callie pull it together your tougher then this crazy bitch I can definitely take her but shit she has a gun and by the coldness and un-emotion I heard in her voice she really will shoot me. I wonder what she's going to do to me when we get into the elevator. All I can really think about right now is the gun I have in my back. This day started out perfect for me a few surgeries that I rocked in by the way and now I have a gun in my back what the heck is going on. We are almost near the elevator its now or never. Before I can think to do anything the elevator dings and opens Oh my god, oh my god, thank god people. Two men all dressed in black looking like they can definitely kick this bitches ass appear.

"HEL-" Before I can even get the full form of help out or even see if they are indeed men I'm being pulled very roughly to the right side near the stairs. She pushes me roughly against the door causing it to open I try to stop her by holding myself still and flailing my arms but she grabs me by my arm and roughly turns me around facing her. Finally I get to see her and may I say if this was a different situation I would definitely be all for this but that doesn't change the fact that she has the gun pointed at my stomach. She is dressed in all black just like the men. She has on very tight black skinny jeans, black boots, a black turtle neck and a black pea coat. Her blonde hair is pulled into a lazy ponytail but she still looks really hot and not to mention she has the most gorgeous baby blue eyes. Stop Callie stop thinking she looks hot she's pointing a gun at you right now. Note to self slap yourself really hard next time you can. She brings the gun up to my face. I am staring straight down the barrel of her gun right now.

"Listen to me…DO NOT WASTE MY TIME BY TRYING TO FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW. WHEN I SAID EARLIER ABOUT ME NOT HESITATING TO SHOOT YOU IT WASN'T A LIE BUT I THINK YOU KNOW THAT FROM THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE. NOW JUST WALK DOWN THE FUCKING STEPS."

Shit shit shit I cant fight her she really will kill me and I don't want to die at least not today. Her words were a bit harsh but I do what she says I walk down the steps well try to but she keeps pushing me getting the hint I start walking faster. Since we were only on the 4th floor it doesn't take long before we get to the bottom. She pushes me in the direction of the entrance. We're almost there before she stops abruptly making me stop. I see what shes looking at it's the men dressed all in black like from the elevator. I wonder if these are the same guys. Before I have another thought I feel the gun being moved from my back and a shot being rang out. Before I know it everybody starts screaming and running towards the entrance hoping they wouldn't be the ones to get hit. She pushes me into the crowd as the men try to move in we are hidden in a group of frantic people and we are now making our way outside of the hospital. I briefly look back trying to see the men but don't. God this woman was smart. We walk towards the car parking garage she stops me at a black Chevy cobalt and opens the door.

"Get in" She says

I gladly comply remembering her words from the stairwell. I crawl across the drivers seat and over to the passenger. She still has the gun pointed at me while she slides into the drivers seat. She doesn't look at me but I'm definitely looking at her hoping shell tell me what's going on. She starts the car and starts driving the whole time keeping her gun pointed at me. She was skilled I'll give her that but I am getting really sick of this gun being pointed at me. I go to speak but she cuts me off still not looking at me.

"Put on your seat belt"

"I will after you tell me what's going on" I demand.

She doesn't say anything she just slams on the brakes causing me to almost hit my head on the dash.

"What the hell" I shout

Finally she's looking straight at me her eyes are so penetrating that I think she can see right through me.

"Usually when I point a gun at someone's face they listen…there's something you should know about me…I don't answer questions you answer mine. Got it?"

I nod and put on my seatbelt. She starts to drive again Yes I get it I just want one question answered.

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all let me say thank you for the reviews. Very kind of you guys. Also wanted to apologize for the shortness of this chapter I know its like a paragraph haha but Im going to be immediately posting chapter 3 up after posting this one. I just want to warn you that it is kind of a slow ride in the beginning but it gets better and better the more you read. I promise and I never break a promise.

* * *

Chapter 2

Arizona's POV

Damn I didn't think it was going to be this hard to get her out of the hospital and I definitely wasn't expecting to see Karev and Hunt there. Well to be honest I kind of was but not that quickly. Good thing I was at least a few minutes a head of them. This woman has a lot of fight in her this is going to be a long few days. She is way more attractive in person then in her photos I think to myself. I look over at her briefly to just take her all in piece by piece. She is wearing dark blue scrubs that fit her perfectly with a white long sleeve shirt on underneath with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows she still has on her white doctors coat and I read the name 'Calliope', Ill have to remember that for next time she wants to be a tough ass. She has the most beautiful dark black hair and big brown puppy dog eyes. She is sexy as hell if we weren't in this situation she would definitely be my type. Her lips just look so sexy I could definitely see myself kissing her. No, NO, NO don't go thinking that Arizona if you think that then you start to lose sight of your objective and you cant afford that. Just don't look at her anymore. I cant help myself I look over at her one more time and I see her trying to call someone on her phone secretly but I catch her.

"what are you doing" I demand in anger

She looks up at me clearly surprised. I go to reach over to grab the phone but she turns to the side blocking me with her back. I can either do one of two things. I can either put my gun down and get the phone or I can continue to point the gun at her and crash the car. I decide to put the gun down quickly and I snatch the phone right out of her hand before anybody can even say hi on the other line and throw it out the window. Smiling at my smartness I forget that I put the gun down but she notices and tries to come at me. Jesus Christ not a car fight I've had to many of these in the past and lost too many for my liking.

"YOU BITCH" she shouts at me before she punches me full on force right in the side of the head. I swerve the car. Shit this is really going to get us pulled over and fuck that really hurt. My ear is ringing and I know its probably bleeding by now.

"STO-" Is all I can manage to say before she punches me again. Wow this is really going to be a fight. She doesn't want to fight with me I may not be as built as she is but I definitely know that I could kill her if I hit her right. Before she really knocks me out I grab her hair by the back of her head and slam her face full onto the dashboard. I go to grab the gun real quickly and point it at her but she doesn't move. I check to see if she's still breathing and bingo she is. Good she isn't dead but at least I can finally drive in silence at least until she wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Callies POV**

I wake up in a dark parking garage and my head is pounding I go to touch it and yep definitely blood I feel streaming down my face. As the pieces of my memory start to come back to me I remember everything. I cant believe she slammed my head into the dashboard. Well technically I did punch her twice very hard I am actually surprised she didn't crash the car. Once again I can say she does have skills because I know if the roles were switched I definitely would of crashed. I look up and don't see her anywhere. Holy yes, yes she's gone and I have a chance to run for it. I go to grab the door handle and swing the door open quickly I don't even look around before I start booking it away from the car. As soon as my heart and head fill with hope of safety I am once again shot down when I see her walking right in my direction eating a donut. Really a donut. She isn't holding her gun but I know she probably has it on her. As I think she's about to stop me I run right past here and the look on her face makes me smile a little bit. It was a mixture o fwhat looked like annoyance and tiredness. The two good things about this look was that it was actually pretty cute and if it looked like she was tired then it might mean that if she catches me again that I can try to really fight her in the open and not in a crammed car. That thought is blurred from my mind when I hear he rboots and I can tell that she is chasing me. I'm becoming more and more tired but the adrenaline is keeping me going. I really hope she doesn't catch me I look back to see how close she is and she's not even close. Yes thank god I'm finally getting a break from this. Run, Run, RUN is all I think and then BAM! I fall tothe ground I look up and a pole is sticking out in the middle of my way I go to touch my head and yep its bleeding again my vision starts to become foggy and I know I am about to pass out again. Before my eyes close completely I see her face her really, really pretty face looking over me. I think she's asking me if I'm okay but I cant really hear her. My eyes close and I black out.

**Arizona's POV**

I tried my hardest not to laugh at her hitting her head on the pole. It wasn't the time to be laughing this is a high pressure situation and I shouldn't be laughing ever. I just wanted to get something to eat quickly and give her at least a little bit of time alone even if she was blacked out. I really didn't think she would wake up that quickly. God that was really dumb I shouldn't have left her alone. Did I ask her if she was okay? What am I thinking this isn't me this isn't Arizona Robbins to get involved or feel any emotions for her targets. I was losing it and obviously she isn't scared of me if she keeps trying to fight me and run. I'm definitely going to have to up the fear. I'm going to have to scare her a little bit and I think I know exactly how. I pick her up well try to at least and I half carry her to the elevator I see. I pull her into the elevator and press the 1 button. We reach the bottom floor in no time and walk out carrying her along. I get a weird look from a royal looking bitch. I look at her with a what can you say look and say

"She's really tired just passed right out"

I don't give the woman a second look before I head out of the parking garage and walk down the street a few blocks and find a hotel. I walk right passed the front desk and right up the stairs I carry Callie with me up to the top floor. Harder for her to escape and harder for people to find us. It was brilliant actually I always pride myself in thinking of the best ways to handle situations. Think ahead I always say think ahead but sometimes it just doesn't work out. I push Callie against the wall and grab her face. So beautiful she is just so beautiful and she's bleeding because of me. I start to feel bad about smashing her face when I look at her but I quickly snap out of it before I get real feelings for her which will ultimately end badly. I slap her face not to hard trying to wake her up.

"Callie….Callie wake up"

I slap her face again a little harder this time and her eyes open slightly.

"Ouch my head"

She goes to touch her head but I grab her arm her eyes suddenly widen once again finally realizing that she did indeed not get away.

"Fuck" She mumbles

I smile a little bit she is so beautiful. Stop Arizona you need to get her in line scare her make this plan work make it work. I grab the gun from the back of my pants.

"You have got to be kidding me with this gun right now I swear if you put it in my face one more time I will kick your as-"

"Shut up… now" I demand

I hear voices and I hurry up and open the door I grab Callies arm and drag her along.

" Can you let go of me, your hurting me"

"Oh yeah let you go so you can run again?"

"You're an asshole you know that…you wont answer any of my questions and your always pushing me around and most of all you always cut me o-"

"Enough talking"

"off" she finishes.

I hear the jingle of keys and I stop right by a room door it opens quickly and I kick the rest of the door in surprising the couple inside. I point my gun at them.

"Get out"

They look scared as hell exactly my point I wish Callie would be this scared that way it would be easier to do my job but I'm use to not easy.

"I said get out"

They start to run out I throw Callie inside and she falls to the ground. I turn around quickly and fire a shot hitting the man right in the leg making him fall to the floor screaming in pain. I take a quick look at Callie and yep she looks scared now good score one for Arizona.

"Stay here" I tell Callie

I walk down the hall towards the couple the girls tries to run at me and takes a swing I punch her square in the face making her drop to the floor I point my gun at her and stand over the man.

"Stay there don't make me shoot you"

She is much easier to handle then Callie. Good this is working out well. I reach down to the mans jacket and I go through his pockets I find the swipe card and take it.

"What do you want you want money I have money" The man says still grabbing his leg and groaning in pain. "please don't kill me, please don't kill _us_"

I look the man right in the eyes I hope he can feel my sincerity through my eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you and I'm not going to kill your girl here either okay"

Still pointing the gun at the girl I reach into my jacket pocket and I pull out 3 hundred dollars I know it wont pay for much especially the leg but I still give it to him.

"Here I don't want your money I want you to take that and act like you havened seen anything understand. I want you to walk out of this hotel and check into another one. If I have cops at my door or anybody I find suspicious I will find you" I look at his id. " Mike and I will kill you and your girl here understand"

"Yes, Yes I understand"

I take my gun out of the girls face and let her run over to him helping him up they run down the hall towards the elevator after they enter the elevator and the door closes I head back to the room. Callie is still standing there looking at me with complete shock and confusion written all over her face. I shut the door and she starts to back up towards the couch. I pull my gun out once again and hold it by my side hoping that she still wouldn't try to be a tough ass and come at me. Please Callie don't make me use this.

"Are you going to stop trying to fight me now and behave" I ask her

"You shot that man for no reason" she shouts in fear

"That's not completely true" I say calmly

"What is wrong with you…..What do you want from me…..I didn't do anything to you I don't even knowyour name" She starts to cry. Dammit I'm not good with people when they cry.

"Please stop crying" I step towards her and she backs away quickly. Good this is what I wanted I wanted her to be afraid of me but not completely. I just want to comfort her. NO you don't Arizona she's the target let her cry who gives a fuck. She's the target, she's the target. Never forget that. She is crying harder now. I don't know what to do the first thing I think of is to use the gun so I lift it up and point it at her. Bad idea.

"Stop crying now Calliope"

Saying her full name an even worse idea. I just need to tie her up before she comes at me cause she is going to come at me right about now. She looks up at me with rage in her eyes. I think this is the first time we have looked eye to eye before and it sends shivers all over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for the reviews even though there arent as many I was hoping but Im not gonna quit on my loyal followers. Haha. Thanks again, a bit of a short one but I pretty much post new chapters up everyday or at least when I can. Much love.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

****Callies POV**

I don't think I cant remember ever being this pissed and confused in my whole life. She hasn't answered any of my questions she just keeps pointing that fucking gun at me. She shot that man for no reason and then let him just leave. I wish it was that easy for me but I know it wont be. If she shoots me its going to be to kill and if she lets me go then ill have to live in fear for the rest of my life wondering if shell ever come back to find me like she told the couple she would if they said anything to anybody. She really scares me I'm not going to lie but what scares me the most is that I think she is so hot even after all of this has happened and she is standing in front of me right now pointing that gun at me once again and I cant help but look into her eyes and feel something. Her baby blues are magical I think I see a hint of emotion in her eyes but its gone before I know it. I snap out of my daze and I know I have to try to get away from her cause I'm definitely not getting answers this way. Also she called my by my full name. How does she even know that I look down briefly and yep still in my scrubs and lap coat. Good my body will be easy to identify when she kills me. I look over to my right and I see a vase. Throw, Throw. THROW EVERYTHING is all I can think. I pick up the vase and throw it at her missing her just slightly hitting the wall.

"Callie you don't want to do this trust me"

I start laughing and look at her

"You want me to trust you….you want me to trust you are you kidding me all day I've had a gun pointed at me" I pick up a book and throw it at her. Dammit missed again. She walks closer to me still pointing the gun at me. "why don't you just shoot me you fucking bitch…." I throw another book BAM! Hits her right in the face. Score one for Callie it hits her and she holds up her hands shielding herself from being hit. I pick up book after book and throw them at her most of them hitting her.

"Calliope please stop I don't want to shoot you put I will do you get that" She shouts at me

I see the door so clearly and I head for it but not before saying

"don't call me Calliope that's for privileged people only and you are definitely not one of them….oh and fuck you" I shout I grab the door knob and a shot rings out right on the wall beside me literally inches away from my head making me stop dead in my tracks. I think I need to listen now cause she's not lying when she says shell shoot me. She walks up behind me and grabs both my arms putting them behind my back she drags me into the bedroom and throws me on the bed she ties my hands to the head board. If she wasn't all about killing me this would definitely be kinky. God Callie your such a monster right now you can not be attracted to her she's a crazy bitch who almost just killed you and wont answer your questions but god does she look so cute. After she's done tying me up she points the gun at me.

"If you don't want this gun here in your face all the time then maybe you should think about listening to me and not fighting me every chance you get…..your not going to win that I promise you."

"Just go fuck yourself" I shout on the verge of tears.

Don't cry again Callie not in front of her that's what she wants. She wants you to be scared.

"You know you have quite a mouth on you"

Yeah well so do you your lips look so delectable right now. Stop Callie seriously stop. I don't say anything back I look away.

"Oh you don't want to say anything now"

"What do you want from me"

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

''what do you want from me" Callie shouts again

"I want you to stop fighting me every chance you get"

"I'm not going to stop fighting you if you don't answer my questions"

"Don't try and make deals with me Callie that's not how this works."

"Oh yeah really then tell me how this works because I don't know what's going on and you wont tell me anything you just point a fucking gun in my face all the time and shot harmless people to make yourself feel better.. I bet if you put that gun down and untied me I could beat the shit out of you I'm an orthopedic surgeon I know how to break every single bone in your body"

Fine if this is how she wants to play the game lets fucking play she thinks just because she knows how to break every bone in my body that's suppose to scare me well it doesn't and she needs to know who she seriously is dealing with here. My first plan didn't work the way I planned so maybe this will finally make her see that listening to me is the right thing to do.

"Fine Callie you want to play this game, lets fucking play"


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are lucky I'm a nice person or I would of just made you wait for some answers on the plot. But since I'm a nice person I put chapters 5 and 6 together as just one big chapter. Who ever said that they wished the chapters would be longer got their wish. :D Thank you for still reading I appreciate it so much. You guys are the coolest. Much love.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**Arizona's POV**

This probably isn't the best idea but I have to do it I really need her to shut up. I cant think when she's constantly asking me questions that I'm not allowed to answer. I still have my gun pointed at her and she looks pissed as all hell. I lean over her and start untying her from the headboard. If this is how she wants it this is how she is going to get it.

"What are you doing" she asks me with slight confusion

"What does it look like I'm doing" I spat back

She remains quiet I grab her by the arm and throw her off the bed she falls on the opposite side of the bed from where I am. I didn't mean to push her so hard but oh well this is how she wants to go and if she wants to go this way I will do my best to make it the most unpleasant experience she ever lived. She stands up and stares at me my gun still pointed at her.

"So you think that you can kick my ass" I say as I lay my gun on the nightstand. I start to walk over to her. She raises her hands in fighting stance and its on. "Come on then Callie lets fight"

"Wait…wait" She shouts "If I hit you then that's a question for me"

"No I don-"

"Yes" She cuts me off "If you answer my questions then maybe ill start to listen"

I stop for a second and look down. I can definitely kick her ass this was going to be easy all I had to do was answer some dumb questions and answers I can make up and she wouldn't even know. I just want her to listen to me and not be such a hassle.

"Fine" I say back. "If you can manage to hit me then ill answ-"

BAM! A punch right to the face. Damn she's quick on her feet. I wasn't expecting that. That actually really hurt but shed have to do more then that to seriously hurt me. Looking pleased with herself she says.

"That's a question….what do you want from me" She starts to walk towards me but I keep backing away just slightly I really don't want to hit her.

"Your father"

"What…my father for what" She says confused.

"Only one question at a time remember Callie" I say with a smirk on my face she goes to hit me again but I move out of the way and she misses. She steps a little to close to me and I grab her by the arm and throw her to the ground. I laugh to myself yep this was going to be easy. Before I know it she kicks my legs out from under me causing me to fall to the ground.

"What do you want my father for" She says in anger

* * *

**Callies POV**

" I cant tell you that she says" Dammit this game wasn't how this was suppose to work she is suppose to answer all my questions with full answers every time I hit her and I had two on her already. I guess I should of made the rules more clear for her. I jump up quick and she does the same I put my hands up again ready to duke it out some more. Here is what I don't understand about this woman. Why didn't she just shot me when she had the chance and why doesn't she just hit me to shut me up its as if she needs me and cant kill me and doesn't want to hurt me. Does this mean she has a heart after all. There's no time to find out I think to myself. I look over quickly to where she put the gun if I run across the bed I could definitely grab the gun and use it if need be. But first I need to get her away from me. So I charge at her.

"FUCK YOU" I shout as I grab her by both arms and slam her up against the wall kneeing her in the stomach twice. See she's not as strong as she thinks she is I'm kicking her ass. I kind of feel bad when she falls to the ground holding her stomach but I don't give a hell right now. I kick her hard one last time in the face and she falls completely to the floor groaning in pain. I turn quickly and I run for the gun. I grab the gun and turn around. She starts coming after me and I point it at her. I'm so scared I close my eyes and pull the trigger a shot rings out causing me to flinch. I don't hear anything hoping I hit her I open my eyes slightly and see her standing there with her hands up shielding herself. She looks at me with anger.

"What the hell Calliope..if you don't know how to shoot a gun then don't shoot it" she shouts at me. She steps closer.

"Stay away….stay back…I will shoot you…" I say scared

"Obviously you cant shoot a gun" She says angerly. She steps closer to me and the gun is now right on her chest. She is standing really close to me and I can see the blood from where I hit her. She smells really good. I'm about to put the gun down knowing that I definitely am not going to get away anytime soon. She grabs my hand that's holding the gun and holds it to her chest. She looks me straight in the eyes."Shoot me" She says softly "Shoot me…Shoot me….Shoot me Calliope" She says louder pretty much screaming at me.

"I cant" I say almost on the verge of tears once again.

"That's what I thought" She softly grabs my arm. Which is quite a change from her rough grabbing and pulling from early. She slowly takes the gun out of my hands and puts it in the back of her pants. I start crying."Listen to me and ill keep the gun away…and maybe if you follow everything that I say ill even answer your questions…cause I believe I owe you three" She says smiling at me. I think this is the first time I've seen her smile and she has the most amazing dimples. She really is hot.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

Surprisingly she nods her head yes to that shell listen.

"Good….sit down on the bed" She complies. Good I might actually be able to get somewhere with her now. " I wont tie you up for now if you don't do anything stupid understand." She nods again "Good" I pull up a chair that was in the corner and I sit down relaxing for the first time since we got into this room. I stare at her. She is beautiful I really do need to stop thinking that. She has dried blood on her forehead from earlier in the car. I really need to clean that up for her. No stop she can take care of herself you don't need to clean her up Arizona. I'm brought out of my haze when I hear her sigh, feeling bad I say. "Ask me what you want. You have three questions don't waste them on something stupid" She looks up at me her eyes all puffy from crying. She still looks good to me.

"so if you wont tell me anything about my father…can you tell me why your using me and just didn't go straight to my father himself…I'm no help to you if you think that I know anything about his affairs or whatever" She rambles on its actually kind of cute. I smile but then I realize I am and go straight to my serious face.

"You are the oldest daughter and therefore the heir to your fathers fortune if anything is to happen to him…you would get his fortune or at least be in control of it….my colleagues have been watching your father closely and in the last few months they have noticed suspicious activity and two very important men have started working with your father and not in a good way. They're only objective of working with your father is to eventually gain his trust to take his fortune…or if say anything happen to him….Get your fortune. ..but your father is very well protected himself…So they sent a few men out to get you…preferably kidnap you…and use you as bait against your father I was sent to make sure they didn't get you." she stares at me blankly trying to take everything I just said in. "Two more" I say looking her straight in the eyes.

"You where sent here to pretty much protect me…then why do you keep putting a gun in my face and tying me up why didn't you just tell me from the beginning"

"That's more then one question Callie" I say smiling at her but I answer all of them anyways. "Yes.. I was pretty much sent her to protect you.. I put the gun in your face so you'll listen to me that's why people use guns. I shouldn't even be telling you what I told you so far your suppose to just now the basics and that's all know that there is men trying to kill you and your trying to fight the one person. Me that can save you." I state plainly. I can see that she needs sometime to think everything through. I'm still not sure if shell run so I decide that I should probably tie her back up for both of our interests. I get up and I look down at her face and I see a tear stream down. Before I can even think about it my hand wipes away her tear and she looks at me with some compassion I notice what I'm doing and quickly draw back my hand. "Here put your hands behind your back"

"You don't have to tie me up…please don't tie me up again"

I ignore her plead and tie her back up to the head board I start to walking to the door. I should probably leave her alone for a little bit that way she can take everything in and maybe get some sleep.

"Wait" She says calmly I turn back around to face her. "I have one more question right" I nod my head yes. "I don't even know your name" I'm about to close the door before I say

"Arizona…my name is Arizona"

I close the door but not fully that way I can still hear her.

* * *

**Callies POV**

Arizona I thought to myself that is kind of a strange name but then again so is Calliope. I cant believe she wiped that tear away from my eye. I think maybe she does have a heart. I mean she finally answered my questions which pretty much just made more questions form in my head. Its so confusing I don't know what to think. Is she really here to protect me or is that just a lie. I don't know who to trust so far she's the only one I've meant but then there were them two men maybe they're the good ones and she's the bad person but why hasn't she tried to hit me. The whole time we were fighting she just threw me on the ground but never hit me the only time she hit me was in the car and I cant say I didn't completely deserve that I did punch her twice. My eyes start to feel heavy and I know I'm going to fall asleep. I wake up what feels like a few hours later with Arizona untying my hands. She grabs my by my arm like she always does but not roughly this time gentle.

"Callie we need to leave for awhile…I need you to listen to me. Just walk with me to the car calmly and don't make a scene okay…you remember that conversation we had about me protecting you" I nod my head yes. "I can only do some much if your not willing to work with me now get up"

I start to get up and my head really is pounding I put my hand on my head but I follow her. We walk to the front of the door and she opens it slowly she directs me to follow her and I listen. We walk to the elevator and we get in we go to the bottom floor and get out. I'm surprised she hasn't pulled her gun out yet. She sees security and pulls me in the opposite direction. I'm really going to have to remind her that she needs to stop pulling me like that. We exit through the back and we walk a few blocks to the parking garage. Did she really carry me the whole way to that hotel. Yep skills indeed. We find her car and we get into it. She starts driving. I feel like where driving forever before she finally stops the car I look out and see a bunch of black SUVs around guys looking similar to the two men in the hospital. I know this must be her place because its not mine. She doesn't move for awhile but then she reaches for the glove box she opens it and pulls out a gun very similar to the one she's carrying. Damn I think to myself I could of opened that early and used it against her oh well to late now. She looks me straight in the eyes I cant help but feel like I should just kiss her when she looks at me like that. I think maybe she feels it to when I see her eyes quickly glance at my lips. I wear my heart on my sleeve and all I want to do is kiss this beautiful woman in front of me who's supposable trying to protect me. I think she deserves a thank you kiss before I can think to stop myself I lean over and my lips touch hers. I'm surprised when she doesn't pull away I try to deepen the kiss but she pulls back.

"I need some things…I should only be a few minutes. Please stay here in the car and don't look at anybody directly and take that coat off." I pull of my jacket. She opens the door but turns back towards me. "please stay in the car Calliope…oh and don't think just because I pulled away I don't want to kiss you I do really."

After that she's gone but that last part definitely put a big smile across my face.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I successfully am able to sneak past most of the men. I go the 3rd floor where my apartment is. I cant believe we kissed but I cant think about that now if I think about her right now I'm sure to get killed. I crack the door from the stairwell a little bit so I can see out. I see two men standing in the hallway. Wow only two they sure are slacking. I walk out quick and raise my gun BAM! One down BAM! Two down. Hopefully if I'm lucky enough they're wont be anyone inside. I crack it open a little bit and nope not lucky at all. It looks to be like 3 guys inside snooping around. I hate when people go through my things. One of the guys is standing right in the hallway of the apartment. I crack the door open and I walk in I walk right up behind the man put my hand over his mouth to silence him and shoot him square in the back he falls to the ground. I shoot him again right in the head to make sure he's dead. Another man is standing by the window in the living room I shoot him in the back of the head he falls against the window. The other guy must be in my room. Making sure its safe I walk to the bedroom and yep he's standing in the closet going through my things. Before I can shoot him he turns around and hits me in the face. I don't fall but I drop my gun he kicks it away and punches me again making me fall to my knees.

"You're not that good Robbins" He says to me. I go to get up but he kicks me in the side. I'm really starting to get pissed off now. I grab his leg and punch him right in his manhood he falls to the ground in agony. I Jump on top of him and start punching him one hit after another I don't stop till he's knocked out cold. I grab my gun and shoot him right between his eyes.

"No your just not that good" I say to his dead body. Without wasting anytime I grab a duffle bag and get all my guns and put them into the bag. Honestly I should of done this earlier but I didn't have time. I had to get her before they did. I hear someone running into the room. Shit I think to myself more guys. I grab my gun out ready to shoot when they come in right as I'm about to pull the trigger Callie appears in my sight. "What are you doing I almost shot you…I thought I told you to stay in the car" I say in annoyance.

"We'll you where taking forever I just wanted to make sure they didn't kill you" She's says kind of panicked. I hear more footsteps and men shouting. Damn they must of seen her. I grab some clothes to change into quickly and throw them into the duffle bag.

"Remember the first time we meant and I told you that when I tell you to do something just do it and don't think about it"

"Yes"

"Okay good cause I really need you to do that….like right now…follow my lead" I grab her hand and make her follow me I stop at the entrance of my apartment and look out yep guys everywhere. I look at her. "Don't let go of my hand ever" she squeezes my hand hard letting me know she wont. I look over to the apartment next to me and see that there is a housekeeper ducking down inside the room good. I back up a little bit and start running full force towards my open apartment door I stop abruptly and throw Callie into the apartment next to mine. It worked perfectly they start shooting but Callie is fine. She's laying on the ground in the apartment next to mine I look at her and mouth to her to 'stay down' she does as I say. I opened the duffle bag and I pull out a machine gun. Good gun to cause some damage. I hold the gun out slightly and I pull the trigger. I hear the guns going off again but I never let go of the trigger. Everything falls silent. I poke my head out a little bit to see how many are left and I hear a shot I quickly poke my head back into the apartment. I say two guys left maybe three but I know there is going to be more. Callie is still down but looking at me with pleading eyes I know she doesn't want to die and I don't want to let her die.

"Just let us have the girl Arizona and you're free to go" One of the men say to me. I slam my head against the door and close my eyes for a brief second I need to think of something to do and I need to think of something to do now.

"You know I can't do that" Instantly an idea comes to my mind I walk away from the door and go back to one of the dead mens body. I pick the dead body up and I drag it to the door with me. I'm going to use it as a shield. I walk out with the dead body in front of me and I shot BAM! One guy down. They seriously are shooting the crap out of my shield right now. I shoot again and again. The hallway instantly falls silent and I drop the dead body. Good everybody is down. I look over at Callie and signal for her to come out she does. I take her hand and pull her along where running full force we're almost to the bottom floor when the stairwell door flies open and a group of men rush in I pull her back up to one of the doors and we run through it. We stop at the end of the hallway. Shit all the doors are locked."Fuck" I say aloud She really should of just stayed in the car. "why didn't you just stay in the fucking car like I told you too" I shout at her. I didn't mean to I just don't want anything happening to her. She's crying again and I don't blame her I would be too. The stairwell door flies open and there are at least 10 men staring at us with guns in there hands. I still have a hold of Callies hand.

"Your trapped there is nowhere to go…just hand us over the girl and maybe we wont kill you."

I realize that if I give them Callie they really are going to shoot me and kill me. I then also realize that we are standing right in front of a window. I look out if for a second and awesome we aren't that far from the ground. I look over at Callie for a second and I give her the 'please trust me' look. She nods her head yes that she trusts me. I lift up my gun and put her in front of me like a shield. I really don't think that she was expecting that when she mumbles 'what are you doing'

"I know that you cant shoot her so you want the girl here you can have her" I start walking closer to them. Right as I am about to push Callie to them I run backwards toward the window and grab her with me wesmash through the window. Such a rush. They start shooting. Good thing there are a lot of people out on the street that we fall on top of some people. I don't care about them I grab Callie to make sure she's okay"Are you okay" yes she nods. I grab her hand and pull her up again running through the crowd of people the best we can. I look back and there are a bunch of guys still chasing us. I hurry up and turn the corner pulling Callie with me. We never stop until I know for certain that there is no one behind us. I can tell she's getting tired so I stop and I punch open the window of a car. An alarm goes off I quickly go to work with the wires to start it up and turn off the alarm. Callie is standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking completely in shock I grab her hand and throw her into the car. I start driving. I need to say something to make her feel better but I cant think of anything to say. "Callie look at me" She doesn't look at me "Calliope look at me" She finally looks at me and she looks absolutely scared out of her mind. Damn I should of protected her better. HONK. Oh yeah right I'm still driving I pull the car over I reach over and grab Callies face before I can stop I'm kissing her full on. She doesn't back away and this feels so right but I know its definitely wrong. She deepens the kiss and I groan in pleasure. God she is an amazing kisser I can see myself kissing her forever. I bring my hands up and grab her hair I pull her closer towards me. I know I should stop but I cant. She pulls back trying to catch her breathe. She looks at me and smiles."Are you okay now" I ask

"I'm perfect..right now" She goes to kiss me again but I pull back before she can we need to get out of here before the men get anymore closer. I see her face drop. About twenty minutes later we arrive back at the hotel. Good thing they didn't follow us. We go up to the apartment room without any discretions. Callie heads to the bedroom while I stop to lock the door. The next thing I know I hear Calliope screaming. I hurry up and run to the bedroom.I'm surprised by what I see.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I've said it like a thousand times but thank you for the reviews. Everytime I read them they put a huge smile across my face so thank you guys for that. You guys are just simply the most amazing people ever. Another longish chapter for you guys just cus i like you so much. HAHA. Well anyways I hope you enjoy. Much love**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6  
**

**Callies POV**

This was just getting stranger and stranger by the minute. There was a tall blonde sitting at the edge of the bed wearing all black, why is everybody wearing black. I didn't know who she was but then again I really didn't know much of anything today.

"I thought I told you to call me when you where around here and how'd you know what room I was in" I hear Arizona say. Standing the woman says.

"Oh you know us Arizona you know we watch everything and know everything." US yep she definitely said _us_. Well it seems like Arizona knows her so maybe she's here to help. The woman looks in my direction "you must be Callie" She says quickly and then looks back at Arizona. "Weneed to talk…in private Arizona"

"Sure" Arizona says slowly. They both head out of the room and into the living room shutting the door behind them leaving me by myself. Good thing Arizona didn't tie me up, but bad news I still didn't know who this woman was and they are very secretive. I decide that I need to figure out what's going on so I walk up to the door crack it open a little bit and start listening.

"Seriously Arizona jumping out windows, making a scene in the middle of the street, stealing cars. You know your suppose to stay low key"

"Who sent you Bailey to give me this speech Teddy" Arizona says annoyed. Finally a name Teddy but who was Bailey.

"You know she did, but I'm also here because your one of us and I just wanted to check in with you and make sure your okay…..you know didn't get shot or anything.

"Oh you know me Teddy I don't get shot." Arizona says playfully. Aww she does have nice side.

"I also….wanted to make sure you weren't making this job personal."

I see Arizona smirk. "Teddy….you have to ask me that question…you know I don't make jobs personal"

I hear Teddy start laughing. " Oh yeah really because you left her in the room not tied up or anything"

"She's fine what is she going to do come out here at us and try to fight….she has a mean right hook I'll give her that but she's not that good of a fighter she couldn't take both of us."

Oh yeah that's what she thinks but if I remember correctly I almost shot her just a few hours ago. I go back to listening to their conversation when another name comes up.

"Yeah your probably right…but I've also been sent to update you and ask you a favor…from Yang"

"Yang wants a favor…why am I not surprised" Arizona says with a smile.

"Well Sloane and Webber are getting very close to Callies father….and we fear that they are going to attack soon and pull off their big big plan. Meredith is still undercover there keeping us up to date….and she keeps hearing that they really really want Callie and obviously they need her alive to use her as bait but you already know that of course…and you know that she cant be anywhere near them…so next time you decide to go around them don't let them see her."

"I told her to stay in the car" Arizona interrupts.

"You told her to stay in the car….oh my god Arizona…and you didn't tie her up or anything you just left her alone…in the car" Teddy says in complete shock "You are making this personal"

"What are you talking about I'm not making this personal Teddy"

"Really have you kissed her yet" Arizona doesn't say anything "Oh my god…..you kissed her"

"It didn't mean anything it was just a I hope you feel better kiss" Wow I take that back she doesn't have a nice side. She just has a using side. She probably has a lying side too. "Now please what's this favor Yang needs from me"

"She needs you to go to a club tonight and eliminate the owner discreetly…you do know the meaning of the word right Arizona" Teddy says smirking pulling out a picture of the person from her trench coat and handing it to Arizona. Arizona glances at the picture before saying

"Yes I know the meaning of the word but why this guy….and why not get Sheppard to do it"

"Well apparently he's a complication in the success of her job…and Bailey didn't want it to be done and you know Sheppard he wont go against her…. but you would" Teddy says causing both of them to laugh.

"True…tell Yang I'll have it taken care of."

"Good and when you have it taken care of I'll stay here with her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and nobody hurts her." I see Arizona nod her head in agreement then I see her look over at the door and I quickly close it and jump on the bed acting normal. A few seconds later Arizona walks in alone and closes the door behind her. She walks up to the side of the bed I'm on and sits down beside me. Looking at me.

"I have to leave for a few hours…to take care of some…..business. The other woman Teddy is going to stay her with you until I get back…..I'll make sure she lets you clean yourself up and get something to eat" She says calmly "but I cant promise you that she wont tie you up again" She goes to grab my hand put I pull it away. I think I see hurt in her eyes but its gone before I can be sure.

"Do I mean nothing to you" I blurt out before I can think about it. She looks at me with a confused expression. She's silent for a few seconds and then speaks

"Callie don't sit there and act like I mean anything to you we just meant a few hours ago"

"Yeah but we kissed and you told me that you wanted to kiss me"

"So what its just kissing…kissing doesn't mean anything to me you're a job and I'm not going to get involved with you" She says. I cant believe she just said that I am so stupid for thinking that she felt something for me too. She was right though it was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

Know that I was straight up lying to Callie I couldn't tell her the truth that I actually did care about her and wanted to kiss her right now even with me saying that I didn't.

"We're not getting involved just do your job and then when its done you can forget all about me and I can forget all about you" She says with disgust.

I really didn't want to hurt her feelings at all and I start to feel bad. I bring my hand up to caress her face and she looks at me in confusion. Just as I'm about to lean in and kiss her Teddy walks in and I stop touching her like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Arizona… I also forgot to tell you that your mother called me" I look over in Teddys direction and start to get off the bed walking in the direction of the living room

"My mom called you…and not her own daughter" I say playfully. My mom always calls Teddy.

"Yeah because she knows that I'm your best friend and she also knows that you never answer your phone…have you checked your phone lately" She asks me. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and see that yep my mother tried to call me 5 times all missed calls

"Yeah she called me" I say smiling. " I need to go take care of this thing for Yang so I can get this job done… Can you make sure Callie gets cleaned up and something to eat" I ask Teddy. She looks at me with a knowing look and puts her hand on my back

"I will and yeah your definitely making this personal but I trust you to know where the boundaries are at least until you finish the job" I give Teddy a small smile and go to head out.

I remind myself that when I get back me and Callie really need to talk so I can let her know that I don't want to forget about her ever and that kissing her meant everything to me.

* * *

**Callies POV**

I hear Arizona leave and for some reason sadness overcomes me. Maybe I was too mean to her a second ago. I mean I think she was going to try to kiss me until Teddy walked in. Right at that moment Teddy comes in the bedroom she throws me some clothes and tells me to change. Finally I think to myself. I stay in the bathroom for just a few minutes but while I'm in there I clean the blood off my face. There looking like normal. When I exit the bathroom Teddy is waiting for me. She opens her mouth to say something but interrupt her.

"Who are you people" I blurt out. I need to know why I'm here and who Sloane, Webber, Meredith, Bailey and wait what was the last one…oh yeah Yang are. She looks at me for a moment and then starts to speak.

"Callie why don't you come out here and I can fully tell you things that clearly Arizona hasn't" She says and heads in the direction of the living room. This is nice not being tied up and being able to come into the living room instead of staying in the bedroom all the time. She sits down on the couch and I do the same."We're known as the protectors…our main goal is to protect people who are in the highest level of danger…and some people like in your case don't often know it. Think of us like your _guardians_.. Well actually Arizona is your guardian. She's not suppose to hurt you unless its for her own safety which as you can tell Arizona likes to take it to extremes by jumping out windows and stealing cars….but she always makes sure here target or job as we like to call them are complete success. She has never had a bad job…she always finishes everything she starts and that is why she is your protector…you may doubt her on a lot of things but never never doubt that she'll take care of you and you'll life to see another day."

When she finishes talking I don't know what to say I'm at a complete loss for words. All I can think about is the fact that she is my guardian and I was still being mean to her and told her that we would just forget about each other after the 'job' is done and i immediately feel bad for not think before speaking like i always do. I remind myself that when Arizona gets back to tell her or more perferably show her that I dont want to forget about her ever.

"Good what a jackass" I mumble a little too loudly.

"Excuse me" Teddy looks at me with a questioning stare.

"Oh…sorry not you….me…me I'm a jackass"

"No your not…your probably feeling bad because you took a few swings at Arizona….but don't…don't tell her I said this but she probably deserved it." She says with a huge smile across her face.

"Yeah she kind of did" I say back

"So are you hungry…..I'm suppose to feed you" She says kindly. She was definitely nicer and easier to talk to then Arizona. I really miss her though. I overheard them say something about a club. I need to see her and I'm also a little curious to see how she acts when nobody is watching.

"Yes I am….I think I saw the phonebooks in the bedroom…..you know I was in there for awhile"

She looks at me with a suspicious look but stands up and heads to the bedroom. I stand up quickly and run to the door unlocking it and leaving. Hopefully before Teddy will notice.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I walk into the club and the music is blaring I can barely hear myself think. Its also packed like crazy which is a good thing for me. I need to eliminate a certain owner for Yang. I wasn't going to do it but I remember that Yang has done many favors for me in the past its only fair. I know that I'm definitely going to get shit for doing this from Bailey but its for a friend and a partner. I really miss Callie lately I've been gone for not even an hour and yet I ache for her. I shake the thought of her off I know that I'm making it personal and I cant do it. I don't want to lead her on and then let her down like I have with so many people in my life. I don't want her to be on of them people. I'm brought out of thoughts when I see the owner standing with a bunch of his bodyguards in the VIP lounge up the stairs. I know people like this drug dealers and general bad people. The club owner definitely is one of them people. I know exactly how I'm going to get in with him. I take 3 shots of tequila just to calm my nerves. I head up the steps to the VIP lounge. I try to walk through to talk directly to the club owner but his bodyguards hold me back

"Hey you cant go back there" One of them say to me. I shout so the owner can hear me.

"I heard this was the place I could get the stuff…..the real good stuff" The bodyguards still push me back but I try to get loose. "Isn't this the place where I can get the stuff" I say in a hurried tone. "I'm good for it" I throw out hundred dollar bills. The owner finally looks in my direction. I stop fighting the bodyguards and turn to walk away but not before saying "Fine…I'll go to the other guy"

The owner finally speaks.

"Hey let her through" The bodyguards let me through and I stumble in. "Take a seat" I sit down "what are you looking for" He says plainly

"Everything anything…..coke preferably…..I just need it man….I just need it"

He directs one of his men to get his 'stuff'. In a few seconds he lays the coke in a line. He gives me another shot and we talk for a few minutes.

"so how'd you hear about me" he asks

"Who hasn't heard of you man…..everybody knows this place…..is the place"

"You a cop" he asks me calmly

"Do I look like a cop…I just came here to get my fix and get a little buzzed then take a hot girl home and

you know" I say laughing

He laughs at my statement

"Well there are a lot of hot bitches here…..how about we do this line….just to make sure your not a cop girl"

Knowing that by doing this line of coke it will make me less helpful in my job success but if Yang need this favor done and if doing this line of coke was the only way to do it then I was willing to do it. Thats something I learned quickly on these jobs that you do things that you wouldnt normally do. Just as I lean down my cellphone goes off. I excuse myself and go to the big window of the VIP lounge which looks out over the club. From here I can see everybody and everything in the club. I answer the call.

"What's up"

"She's gone" Teddy says panicked

"What do you mean she's gone….where'd she go"

"I don't know I left her for 2 seconds and she left"

Starting to feel my buzz I cant really comprehend all that Teddy is saying all I know is that Callie is missing and this was not good. I look out of the window and I see Callie by the bar talking to a women a very attractive women. I feel a bit of jealousy come over me when I see the woman touch her arm.

"I got it Teddy I see her…she's here at the club don't worry ill get her back safe and sound…I don't know what her problem is with listening"

"Yeah she definitely doesn't understand the meaning."

I hang up the phone after that. I excuse myself from my new friend and head to the bar where I last saw Callie. When I get there I see her standing with the girl they're taking shots together and laughing about something. I walk up behind Callie and talk into her ear.

"I thought I told you to stay with Teddy" Startling her she quickly wipes around and almost knocks me over.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you something...and I couldnt wait any longer" Right as I'm about to say something this woman that Callie was talking to just a few moments ago comes over to me and shoves me in the shoulder.

"Hey...hey...shes my girl dont be talking to me girl" She says slurring her words. The only thing I can think to do is laugh.

"No shes definitely my girl" Woah did I just say that out loud. I look over at Callie and the look on her face gives me the impression that yep I really did just say that out loud.

"Oh yeah is that right" Callie says with a smirk. When I dont say anything Callie leans in and gives me a lingering kiss. GOD she really was a good kisser. Before we can even pull apart the woman is shoving us apart and tries to throw her drink on me but completely misses hitting Callie instead. I look in the womans direction.

"Hey maybe if you werent so drunk you would of hit me instead of her." I reach into my pocket and give her a 50. "Here take this and get lost"

She eagerly grabs the 50 and walks off with drink in hand. Drunks I think to myself. Callie excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes I start to get worried and I head to the bathroom to check on her. When I'm about to open the womans bathroom door I hear a mans voice and Callie pleading. Damn I hope this isnt Hunt or Karev I should of went with her. I push the door open with all my strength making a loud noise as it hits the wall. As I walk in I see a drunk man pinning Callie against the wall his face inches from her's and a mixture of anger and jealousy wash over me. First of all he definitely shouldnt even have his hands on a woman let alone my woman and secondly only my face should be that close to her's.

"GET OUT OF HERE" The man demands in anger.

"Oh my bad" I slur feeling the effects of the alcohol. "I just need to use this place….to you know take a pee"

He lets go of her to push me out the door. Not such a good idea. I punch him in the face. He is un-phased and he slaps me across the face. Well I'd rather it be me then her. He then proceeds to slam me against the wall and knee me in the stomach. I really shouldnt have taken so many shots my timing is a little off.

"STOP IT….STOP…PLEASE STOP" Callie shouts when he wont stop kneeing me in the stomach and I fall to me knees.

"You shut up you stupid cunt before I beat you too" He bellows

Wow…wow he did not just call her the _c word_. That's when I stand back to my feet almost not being able to stand but some how manage to.

"Is that all you got you fucking pussy" I say to him. That probably wasn't a good idea but I've fought bigger men then him before just not buzzed. He punches me in the face and I just cant take it anymore I punch him back and I push him back with all my might and he stumbles a little bit he is definitely drunk. Callie tries to hit him too but he throws her back. Now I'm really pissed "Don't touch her like that"

I punch him another time and another time and another he bends down grabbing his face and that's when I knee him right in the face. I turn to make sure Callie is okay and the next thing I know I'm being thrown against the toilet. My back smacks against the toilet and I groan in pain. That really does hurt. I try to tackle the man and he falls against the sink. I punch him in the stomach over and over again and then I grab his face and smash it against the sink. I don't stop until I feel Callie grab my arm and pull me away.

"Stop Arizona…Stop"

I look back to the sink and its covered with blood so are my hands. I think I killed him. Oh well self defense as my excuse I mean he did come at me. I grab Callie and kiss her with all my might."Are you _**kiss**_ okay _**kiss**__**.**_ She deepens the kiss and our tongues battle for dominance. As the kiss gets more and more heated I remember that my job is not done here. I pull back."I need to go take care of the thing I came here to do I'll be right back just stay close to the exit please and be ready to run"

I leave her near the exit and head back up to the club owner I know I'm suppose to stay discreet but all I can think about is taking Callie back to the hotel and making love to her before the shit really hit's the fan not that it hasn't already but it only gets worse when you make it personal and tonight it was going to get very personal. The body guards let me right through I bend over so that I'm face to face with him and ask him if we cant talk in private. High and drunk he agrees. Fortunately, he walks out onto a balcony. Whoa wait a minute where did this balcony come from. Oh well I thought a private place. He goes to talk to me put I pull out my gun and shot him right in the face. His body falls to the ground I walk over his body and say

"From Yang with love" I laugh out loud to myself " God I'm such a dick" I say to myself and walk into the VIP lounge. I walk off and right as I'm about to exit with Callie I hear some commotion come from upstairs. They must of found him. I smile to myself again. I grab Callie by the hand and we walk out _together._


	7. Chapter 7

**Its sexytimee in this chapter. I've never written sexytime before so I'm apologizing in advance if it sucks. :(. I have some bad news. I havent even started the next chapter yet and I'm really really busy this week. I know I said I'd try to post everyday but thats definitely not going to happen this week. but since I'm an extremely nice person at the end of the story I'm going to leave you a little sneak peek which will probably just make you go WHAT!. HAHA. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Much love.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Callies POV**

When we walk back the hotel room I expect too see a mad Teddy but instead the apartment is empty. On the kitchen counter there is a note laying on top of a pizza box. Arizona goes to pick it up and I follow since she still is holding my hand. Its actually really, really cute. I know she's probably drunk because she's been slurring her words a little bit but after what happened in the bathroom I think it has drastically worn off. The note reads:

_**Arizona**_

_**I had to run…left you some pizza for yourself and Callie I hope you found her and got her back safe **__**Well knowing you…she's there reading this note too and if that's the case **__**Hi Callie it was a pleasure meeting you even under these circumstances I'm use to stubbornness from **__**Arizona so I'm not mad you left I know she'll protect you like what we talked about wow this is getting **__**really long well anyways ill call to check in. **_

_**Goodnight **_

_**Teddy**_

Aww Teddy really was the nice one. Arizona looks at me and lets go of my hand. The next thing I know I'm being pinned against the wall and Arizonas lips on mine. I cant say that I don't like it because I do I love it. Her lips against mine and her hands placed gently on my sides it just feels amazing. I pull back my mind still crazy with questions. She looks at me with a confused expression and all I want to do is kiss it away but I have to know before I do this.

"what…what is it" She asks placing her hands on my face "did I do something wrong"

"No….oh god no you didn't do anything wrong…I just want to know something….are you drunk..because I don't want to be just another fling for someone"

She kisses me softly.

"I'm not drunk…and by the way your not just a fling to me…I know I'm here just to protect you but I want you so badly….I want you to be my girl just like I said in the club"

God what a hot confession. I'm glad she wants me because I want her too. She pulls me closer to her and we kiss again. She really is a good kisser. We start kissing slowly and then it gets more heated. Her tongue darts out at my mouth and I open it granting her access. My hands go up to grab Arizonas curly blonde hair. I moan in pleasure. God she kills people for a living but yet has the most gentle touch when it comes to this kind of thing. She starts taking off her jacket never breaking contact. I pull back for air

"Bedroom…now" I say rushed kissing her again.

"Good idea" She says smiling.

We stumble and almost fall on our way to the bedroom but we never break contact its almost as if a magnet is pulling us together. I wish I could feel this way forever and just kiss her and forget about the mess I'm in and how I came to be kiss her now at this moment. She throws me down on the bed and crawls on top of me pulling off my shirt and my bra on her way up to meet my lips again. Which she only stays stuck to for a few minutes before she starts kissing down my body and stops at my breasts. She sucks on my nipples and uses her tongue in the most amazing way. I moan in pleasure. I grab her by her hair and pull her back up to my lips. Kissing her hard but passionately. She moans and it vibrates against my mouth. She moves her hand to the button on my pants she can't quite get it so she stops kissing me and sits up she tries to pull my pants off but ends up falling off the bed along with my pants. I sit up on my elbows to make sure she's okay. She's gone for a millisecond and then she pops back up and crawls up my body again planting a kiss on my lips.

"Are you okay" I say my voice laced with laughter. She notices and starts laughing before I know it we're in a fit of laughter. I stop laughing when she starts kissing my neck. I can't wait to feel her lips on mine again so I pull her back up to my lips engaging in a massive make out session. After what feels like a few minutes she pulls away.

"God Calliope I want to feel you so badly" She says her voiced laced with pure sex. I don't even hesitate before I grab her hand and stick it in my underwear.

"Then feel me" Expecting her to finally feel me she doesn't instead she takes my underwear off and discards it. She then slowly puts two fingers inside me.

"You're so wet" she says kissing me. She pumps her fingers in and out of me in the most pleasurable way. Before I completely lose myself to her touch I then remember that I'm completely naked but she's not that needs to be changed. I break away from her kiss and pull her hand out of me. She looks up at me. "What's wrong baby"

Aww did she call me baby how cute.

"Take your clothes off" I demand. She does as I say and I help her not wanting to wait anymore for her to touch me again. When she's completely naked I roll over and get on top of her. I kiss down her body and notice she has some bruises on her sides. I kiss her bruises. She is so sexy. I stick two fingers inside her just like she did too me. "I'm not the only one who's wet"

With that she sticks two fingers inside of me again and I ride her fingers. We mimic each others motions and we start to kiss again.

"Oh…Calliope this feels amazing"

"you feel amazing" I say. She pumps her fingers in and out of me faster and I start to feel myself lose all control to her "Oh..god…Arizona..don't stop"

"I wont…..if you don't" She says breathlessly

We both pump our fingers in and out off each other faster and faster. Arizona then rubs her thumb against my clit and that's all it takes for me to lose all control. Closing my eyes my head tilts back and my orgasm overcomes me

"OH god.. ARIZONA" I then feel Arizona come over my fingers and I know she came with me. I look down at her and wait for her to open her eyes. Finally I see her baby blues look up at me with love. I know its love because I'm looking at her the same way. I roll off of her my back to the mattress.

"That was amazing" I say looking over at her

"Definitely in my top 3" she jokes. I give her a playful shove and she props her head on her hand rolling over to face me. Smiling at me her dimples in full force. "you're so beautiful" I place another kiss on her lips

"You're the beautiful one. Risking your life to save mine."

"I would do anything for you"

Awww I was wrong this whole time she is nice. I think I hit the jackpot a nice and sexy person that would do anything for me.

"Tell me about yourself Arizona…cause I don't know anything at this point"

"what do you want to know"

"Anything…..everything" I say

"Well I come from a military family I'm named after the USS Arizona not the state. I smoke when I'm stressed. I love, love, love coffee. I've been doing this for about 9 years now and you're the first person that I've ever slept with hell you're the first person that I've ever kissed."

"How does it feel to be shot"

"I wouldn't know….I've never been shot before"

"Really nine years and you've never been shot"

"Yep…never"

"Mmm you are good"

"You would know" She says smiling "Tell me something about you"

I look at her surprised. "don't they give you like a crepe sheet on your targets"

"Yeah but I never read them"

"Well I come from a very religious family…..my father….well you probably know all about him. Anyways I came from Miami and moved to Seattle to work at Seattle Grey Mercy West hospital as an orthopedic surgeon I love my job. I've been married once but he died. I just live a normal life until today when I meant you."

We talk and eat the left over pizza for what feels like a few hours before I see her trying to keep her eyes open. I know she's tired so I roll over on my side facing away from her and grab her hand pulling her closer to me. My back to her front. She wraps her arm around my waist almost protective like I intertwine my fingers with hers and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Arizonas POV**

I wake up the next day when I feel Calliopes eyes on me watching me sleep.

"You know Calliope its not nice to stare" I say softly opening my eyes and seeing her beautiful brown eyes looking at me. She leans down and gives me a kiss. "How'd you sleep" I ask.

"Perfectly…probably the best I've slept in a while you"

"Amazing" She's about to say something but she's interrupted when my phone starts ringing. I give her a quick kiss on the lips and then go to get my phone.

"Hello"

"Bailey heard about the club owner and she's headed over….I'm with her just to give you some back up but she knows it was you and she's not happy at all just wanted to warn you incase you got into anything you shouldnt of last night" Teddy says

"How long"

"I'd say 5 minutes before she's at your door"

"Shit" I mumble into the phone "thanks" I say before I hang up the phone. I look over in Callies direction and she's just looking at me waiting for me to tell her what's going on. "Get dressed"

We head out into the living room and I take a seat on the couch waiting for Bailey and Teddy to show. Its been over 5 minutes and still no sign of Bailey I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Callie feeling my nervousness walks over to me and straddles me. She starts kissing my neck.

"Are you okay baby"

I look up at her and pull her in for a quick kiss as the kiss starts to get heated there is a small knock at the door. I quickly push Callie off me and she looks at me with hurt in her eyes 'I'm sorry' I mouth to her. Before I open the door I ask Callie to go back into the bedroom for just a second. She hesitates for a moment but then gets up off the couch and heads to the bedroom. I open the door and there appears a very pissed off looking Bailey and a nervous Teddy. Bailey comes barging into the hotel room.

"Please Arizona tell me what exactly you where thinking when you agreed to kill that man which I completely said not to"

"Yang needed a favor"

"Oh yes I am well aware that Yang needed a favor but if she asked you to jump of a bridge would you"

"Well yes probably I mean it would be kind of fu-"

"Oh yes I forgot you where the one that liked to jump out of windows and steal cars…..which brings me to my next point….how's your job going since you can go out and do favors for Yang in your free time"

"Its going good" While I'm saying that Bailey walks to the bedroom and sees Callie not tied up. She immediately looks at me with knowing eyes and shakes her head in disappointment

"You're off this job" she says

"What….what are you talking about I'm off this job" I say in defense

"You slept with her"

"what does that have to do with anything….because lets not pretend your not dating Eli who was one of your targets."

"Yes key word was…..we didn't officially start dating until after the job was done….your losing sight of your objective and your now off the job"

"Oh that's some bullshit Bailey you pretty much got down on your knees and begged me to do this job for you…I have had over more then 200 jobs done for you and all successful and the one time…the one time Bailey….I actually have feelings for someone I get shit for it….its bullshit and you know it"

"You watch how you talk to me Robbins I'm still your boss"

"What do I have to do for you to keep me on this job"

"Tell me that sleeping with her was just a one time thing and it will never happen again"

I sit down on the couch to think this through. I can't sit here and lie to Bailey and lie to myself and tell her it was a one time thing because I definitely didn't want it to be.

"I can't say that it won't happen again" I admit honestly

"Then your off the job plain and simple"

"I refuse to be off this job Bailey…I'm the best and you know it….I'm not going to lose sight of my objective when she's in front of me all the time."

"You're off the job I will have Sheppard replace you immediately" I just shake my head in disapproval

"Don't do this Bailey…I'm telling you don't do this"

"I didn't do anything…you did it to yourself"

Teddy tries to say something but I can only focus on the noise I hear coming from the door. I get up off the couch and grab my gun out of my duffle bag. Everybody gets quiet and I walk to the door. I peek out the peep hole and to my surprise I see nobody. I go to open the door and the next thing I know I'm getting shot in the stomach I immediately clutch my stomach where I'd been hit and fall to the floor. All I can think about is getting to Callie the pain I'm in is unbearable I try to crawl but its useless. My vision and my hearing become very foggy but I hear a lot of screaming and guns going off then people busting through the windows. The next thing I see is Teddy hitting the floor. Oh no not Teddy. Right before I black out Karev steps over my body and hits me in the face knocking me out.

* * *

**Sneak peek: Just when you thought you had it all figured out, everything suddenly changes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said it would be awhile for the next post but then I read your reviews and my heart just swelled up like a balloon so I stayed up late last night after I got off work to write the next chapter. I'm sorry that its short but I had to end it where I did and you guys are really really really going to hate me for it and I'm sorry. We'll actually I'm not I live for suspense. HAHAHAHA. The next chapter will be up probably later this week or maybe tomorrow morning who knows these days. Well anywhooooooooo enjoy. Much love.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAP****TER 8**

**CALLIES POV**

When I open my eyes I can't see anything because there is a brown sack over my head and my hands tied behind my back. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse men dressed in black and the two men in the hospital came barging into the hotel room guns a blazing. When I was being dragged out of the hotel room I saw Arizona knocked out and Teddy down. I hope they're okay I think to myself. God I really hope Arizonas okay. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel people grabbing me by the arms and dragging me out of what I can only assume was a van or some sort of truck. I feel like I'm being dragged for a while and then they stop and we go down some stairs then a few minutes later I'm thrown on the ground and I hear the door slam shut.

"Hello…hello…..is anybody there" I scream

Nope nobody complete silence. I yell a few more times but all I hear is silence still. I sit on the floor with my back against the wall for what feels like forever before my eyes start to get extremely heavy and I try to fight it but I ultimately end up falling asleep. I wake up what feels like a few hours later when I hear the door open.

"Hey…..who's there….who's there dammit" I scream.

I hear people shuffling around but nobody answers me. What is going on. I scream some more for anybody. I hear somebody walk over to me and I'm hopeful then my hopefulness is squashed when they hit me in the face with what feels like the butt of a gun and I'm knocked out. Even though I don't know how long I'm knocked out for I do remember having a dream. My dream had a very beautiful blonde in it Arizona. I was walking down the aisle and Arizona was at the alter. She looked extremely beautiful in her white wedding dress. My dream switched and I was sitting in a chair at a big house with beautiful green grass and a swing set and a playhouse. I was drinking a lemonade and it was a sunny day. I looked out into the yard and saw Arizona running around and playing with two children. Children that I could only assume was our children. It was probably one of the most beautiful and extremely happy moments. In my dream I felt the most amazing feeling overcome me. I then heard my fathers voice in the background and I looked over for him and he was there smiling down at the scene of Arizona and the two children. He was smiling and it was amazing to see my father smile like that even if it was only in my dream. Arizona walks up to me.

"Hey baby" she says. She leans down to kiss me. Before she can kiss me I'm brought out of my dream when somebody pulls the brown sack off my head and a light is shined in my face. I look around and see that I'm in a all black room with just one window but its like a police station window so it just looks like a mirror. I look up and there are the 2 men from the hospital there holding guns . I also see three people beside me. Who I can tell is Teddy, Bailey and oh thank god Arizona. They are all bloody but all of their eyes are open which leads me to believe that they are all alive. Thank god three protectors against two men I think that's a fair fight. I look back over to the men.

"You have me why don't you let the three of them go" I say

I don't get an answer or anything I just get a gun in my face what else is new.

"Shut up" one of the men say to me.

Then the three of them walk out of the room leaving us four alone.

"Is everybody okay" Teddy says

"Yeah I think so" Bailey says

Arizona is incredibly quiet so I look in her direction and her eyes are closed.

"Arizona…..Arizona…Arizona wake up"

It takes a few seconds but her eyes finally open up. Her hands are covered in blood and I know she's hurt bad. I see Bailey struggle and try to get out of her hand ties.

"What are we going to do" I say

Everybody is silent and then Arizona finally speaks

"Nothing….we are not going to do anything"

"What do you mean we're not going to do anything…there has to be something we can d-"

"WELL THERE'S NOT CALLIE SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" Arizona states with anger in her voice

Wow I cant believe she just yelled at me like that.

"Jeez Arizona you don't need to be so rude about it." Teddy says

"Oh I'm sorry Teddy I got shot and I'm trying to focus on staying alive instead of what we're going to do to get out of her which we all know we're not going to but next time I'll focus on not being so rude." Arizona says dryly.

Wow I'm really not liking this side of her its very unattractive. I mean yeah she did just get shot but she really didn't need to be so rude and mean about it. We sit there for what feels like about an hour in complete silence. Eventually the two men come back into the room and stand in front of all four of us with their guns drawn. They look in the direction of the protectors Teddy, Bailey and Arizona.

"You guys are probably the luckiest people right at this moment…..because we're not allowed to kill you yet….but we do have something to tell you…we know about your little undercover Meredith…..and while you had an undercover…we had an undercover….you guys use to be so good….but lately your slacking"

The red head man says smiling. Right at that moment they slide a gun to Arizona who picks it up her hands not tied up and now thinking about it they never were. Thank god I think to myself they are all dead. But instead she stands up and walks towards them.

"What the hell" I hear Teddy say

"What can I say…. they pay better" Arizona says walking out with the men and shutting the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you chapter 8 would make you go WHAT! Thanks for the reviews they are very appreciated and welcomed. Enjoy. Much Love.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

**CALLIES POV**

What is going on. I thought that I had it all figured out and then BAM change up. Did she really just walk out with them. Is she really on the bad side. I sit incomplete shock still not able to believe what just happened.

"What…what is going on" I manage to say looking over at Teddy and Bailey. Who look just as confused as me.

"I…I don't know she's the last person I suspected" Teddy says "I've known her pretty much my whole life and she is definitely not the person to flip…at least I thought she wasn't"

"Today is so confusing" I mumble

While Teddy says something. Bailey on the other hand stays extremely quiet. That seems kind of strange to me but before I can think anything of it Arizona comes walking back into the room in tow with the red head man from before. They both are carrying guns they stop and stand in front of us.

"How could you do this Arizona" Teddy shouts.

I'm thinking the same thing. Arizona just points the gun in Teddy's face she really does have a need to point that at everybody.

"Oh Teddy…Teddy….I didn't do anything…..If I had to choose between protecting people I don't even know for the rest of my life for nothing OR protecting a very attractive women who let me fuck her and get a bunch of money in the end….what do you think I'd choose" Arizona says.

Teddy just looks at her with complete shock and shakes her head in disappointment. Finally Bailey speaks.

"I did not expect this from you Robbins"

Arizona steps close to Bailey and crouches down to her sitting level.

"You know I never liked you Bailey" Arizona says running the gun across Baileys face. Bailey just sits there and takes it. If it was me I wouldn't of took it like Bailey is right now. Arizona stands up and heads towards the door but before she leaves she stops and turns back giving us a look and says "I just came in here to let you all know that I'm in control now….you might as well get use to it"

With that she shuts the door and leaves us three alone once again. I'm so incredibly mad at her right now. Not only did we sleep together but I actually was starting to trust her and that dream that is still bothering me. No way any of that would happen now no marrying her and no having her children. I hate myself for saying this but I actually think I was even starting to love her. Crazy right.

"God I was so wrong about Arizona she's just a manipulator and a liar" I say "Are we just going to sit in here or are we going to do something" I say rushed and scared. They both stay quiet and I really start to get frustrated. "Come on you guys…you guys are protectors….you should have a plan right….right"

They still don't say anything. WTF. I really start to get frustrated and I thrash myself around trying to get my ties undone if they weren't going to help me I'd have to help myself. When nothing is a success I stop and look over at Teddy and Bailey who are watching me.

"Hey Callie" Bailey says "You know its easier to just cut the rope instead of thrashing yourself around" She says softly and quietly.

"what are you talking about…I don't have anything to cut the rope" I say with a questioning look.

Bailey just smiles at me. What is going on.

"Well I do"

I see Bailey start cutting her rope with a little razor.

"Where did you get that" I say

"That manipulator and that liar Arizona gave it too me when she was in here….They found out about Meredith but who they didn't find out about was Arizona." I still look at her with complete confusion "I'll explain everything later…now listen to me I have a plan"

* * *

**ARIZONAS POV**

Wow I really have these people completely clueless don't I. I think to myself. I'm standing in the room with Hunt and Karev they don't expect anything but the plan is definitely set.

"So Sloane and Webber when are they coming around" I ask

"They aren't they're staying in Miami with Torres" Karev says

'That's smart…definitely what I would do"

I really can't believe that they think I would go against my boss and my best friend and the women that I have strong feelings for and maybe even love actually you know what I do love her and she completely hates me right now but I couldn't tell her what was going on I had to keep her reaction genuine. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Karevs phone goes off. He talks on it for a moment and then hangs up. He looks over at me.

"Robbins your suppose to go in there and kill Bailey and Teddy….you know just to make sure your actually on our side."

I seriously still have to prove myself I mean I let these people shoot me just to get in good with them and I never get shot never. I'm Arizona freaking Robbins.

"Okay well lets get this done with"

They both nod their heads and we head back into the room and with us comes another guy just in case they try to do anything they are protectors after all. _**Us**_ protectors always have a plan. Bailey, Teddy and Calliope are all sitting there acting well behaved oh this was going to be so much fun. Hunt and Karev stand behind me while the other guy stays near the door and I stand in front of them looking at the three women in front of me.

"You know Bailey…and Teddy I'm going to have to kill you" I say nonchalantly. I look at Bailey and I lift my gun and point it at Teddy. "Just so you heard me correctly…I'm going to kill you….right about…..NOW"

Right when I say NOW I turn towards the door and shoot the man standing there killing him while Teddy and Bailey charge at Karev and Hunt. Teddy with Hunt and Bailey with Karev. It all happens in a matter of seconds and in these seconds I happen to get shot another time great right in the shoulder. I grab my arm but I still manage to throw my gun to Bailey who shoots Karev killing him and Teddy being quick on her feet already has Hunts gun and has it pointed at him_. _We had to keep one of them for Intel. Bailey throws me my gun back and picks up Karevs gun. Teddy has Hunt up against the wall with the gun pointed in his face. Me, Bailey and Calliope all walk over towards them.

"Tell us what we need to know Hunt or I will kill you" Teddy barks

"I don't know anything…..I was just told that we needed to get the girl and that was it"

"Where can we find Sloane and Webber"

"I don't know"

"Oh don't bullshit Hunt you know Karev just told me in the other room" I say

"Fine I do know they're staying with the man Torres the father in Miami at his house"

"How long do we have till they do something" Bailey chimes in

"I don't know a few days…they're spontaneous they just update us when they want"

"Okay well here's what your going to do for us Hunt…..you're going to call them and your going to tell them that the girl got away and that she overheard you and Karev talking and she is probably headed to Miami to warn her father….do you understand" Bailey says. Not getting a response from Hunt she raises her voice but just a little. " Do you understand me"

"Yes….yes I understand"

"Good" Bailey says.

Teddy goes through Hunts pockets and finally finds his phone. She hands it to him and he dials the number she grabs the phone again and holds it against his ear. He does as we say and hangs up.

"How long until your buddies notice anything's happened" I ask Hunt

"Probably in a few minutes" He says honestly

Bailey looks over at me and Callie and pulls me aside walking away from Teddy and Callie.

"I think we have a solid idea are you with me if we do this"

"Of course I'm with you I'm a protector and I always will be one" I say

She looks over at Teddy and tells her to call the police.

* * *

**CALLIES POV**

Wow this day is definitely intense. After Bailey told Teddy to call the cops it was only a few minutes before they showed up and I heard shooting again. The police against all the men that were there with Hunt and I never did catch the other guys name. Arizona never left my side though and it was really cute even though I still am a little mad that she fooled me but I'm happy that she isn't on the bad side but then Teddy's voice rings into my ears and all I hear is our conversation from the previous day '_you may doubt her on a lot of things but never never doubt that she'll take care of you and you'll live to __see another day.' _That was definitely a true statement indeed. I'm now outside and there are a bunch of police cars and swat vans and ambulances. I'm lead to an ambulance but I'm fine I never really did get hit much. I look around and see Bailey with an EMT she on the other head did get shot in the leg but she'll be fine. I walk over to her.

"Ahh Callie…what can I do for you"

"You told me you would help me understand….You would explain everything too me…..I need to understand"

She sighs but then starts to talk

"I'm sure you know all about us protectors so I'm not going to get into that"

I cut her off I need to know for sure and I need to hear it from the big boss

"I mean about Arizona is she a liar…can we be sure that we can trust her…..is it wrong that I have feelings for her….are we not suppose to be together."

"Callie I don't know I'm not Arizona but what I can tell you is that Arizona was an undercover for them too and no she's not a liar she's respectable and your feelings for her are natural but if you guys are suppose to be together that I can't say. Its not allowed when you're her target but after that its all on you guys"

And with that she walks away talking to the EMT. I look over and see Arizona sitting in an ambulance with about two EMT's they keep trying to help but she doesn't want them to I can hear her telling them that she's fine. I walk over to her. When I walk over to her they manage to take care of her gun shot wound the one in her stomach and they have her arm in a sling.

"So you really did get shot….for a second there I wasn't sure" I say softly

She gives me a small smile

"I couldn't tell you what was going on policy you know and also we wanted your reaction to be genuine so they wouldn't catch on…you understand I hope"

"Oh yeah policy I hear that its also against policy to sleep with your targets…we slept together"

"I know…Callie…..and it was…..it was wonderful…but yes its against policy to sleep with targets…but I don't regret it…I know you're thinking its hard to trust me but that is the truth"

"So what you're just going to sleep with me and then save my life and then when the job is done your just going to leave and I'm never going to see you again" I say becoming choked up. No don't cry again Callie she's probably tired of your crying. Just as a tear streams down my face Arizona slowly gets up and walks over to me.

"Hey….look at me…..look at me" I look up at her into her baby blue eyes and all I see in them is love and sincerity "That was never my intention….I want to be with you whenever this is all over….I want you to be my girl without being shot at and without us having to run all the time…I know its against policy but I don't care about policy I never really have but what I do care about is you…..you are the most beautiful women I've ever meant and the strongest because you fight like a crazy bitch I would know you did swing at me a few times." She says smiling causing me to laugh I'm still crying though and she wipes my tears away. I kiss her and in that kiss I give her all my love. We kiss for what feels like an eternity and I still never want it to end but I eventually pull back needing air.

"I know you're probably going to think I'm crazy when I say this but I love you….and I want you to be the one for me and I want to be your girl as long as you'll be mine"

"You had me at 'Well that depends on who's asking'….and I love you too" She says kissing me and we laugh together. "No don't make me laugh Calliope it hurts" She says wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry baby" I say kissing her.

"Aww look at you two just so cute and cuddly"

We hear and look to the voice who said it and Teddy is standing there with a huge grin on her face. Right at that moment Bailey comes over with a crutch.

"Come on ladies the jobs not done yet….oh and Teddy call in the rest of the Protectors we're going to need all of them."

They start to walk off but I don't go with them. They all turn back towards me.

"Are you coming or what" Bailey asks

A smile comes across my face and I race over grabbing Arizonas hand. It was so on now.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is just a filler chapter for the next one it has a little sexy scene in it. I've been busy but since I love you guys so much I stopped for a few minutes and posted this for you. Hope you enjoy. Much love.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

**CALLIES POV**

We drive to an airport and me, Arizona ,Bailey and Teddy get on a little jet. This is pretty nice when I walk into the jet I see food and drinks thank god. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I see food. After awhile I take my seat and a few more people come on board. I hear Bailey and Teddy greet them and I catch their names. Ones a ruggedly handsome man named Sheppard first name Derek. The other a petite girl who looks all doom and gloom named Meredith. Come to find out that Derek and Meredith are married. That's cute. Another person is a Korean looking women who they all call Yang first name Cristina. From the way Meredith and Cristina talk they must be best friends. So these were the protectors:

Cristina Yang

Meredith Grey/Sheppard

Derek Sheppard

Teddy Altman

Miranda Bailey

And last but definitely first on my list the beautiful Arizona Robbins.

Not a bad bunch if I do say so myself. We've been flying for a while and I notice Arizona coming out of the bathroom dressed in black working pants and a white button down tucked into her pants and may I say that she looks absolutely hot. I look around and I notice that actually they are all wearing the same thing. Black pants and a white button down shirt. Arizona takes a seat beside me.

"You're all wearing the same thing" I say laughing

"Yeah I know its like the whole 'protector' thing…..white shirt for purity" She says smiling

"Oh how cute"

"Not as cute as you…..but anyways there is something in the bathroom for you to change into"

"Really" I ask

"Yep I picked it out myself and since you're a part of the plan you have to not only play the part but dress the part."

I get up and walk to the bathroom and I close the door behind me locking it. It's a simple black dress low cut and stops just below my knees its actually really gorgeous. Not a few seconds after I get my dress on I hear a knock on the bathroom door. Thinking that it might be Bailey or somebody telling me what the plan is I open the door and with that I'm being slammed against the wall of the jet bathroom and getting covered in kisses. God this is hot. I pull away for some air.

"What…..what are you doing" I say

"What I can't have a quickie with my girlfriend in a jet bathroom" Arizona says locking the door and then

kissing me.

"Wait….wait what did you just say"

"what" _**kiss**_ "quickie" _**kiss**_

"No no after that"

"Oh yeah right girlfriend" she says smiling at me showing her dimples

"yes girlfriend…..I like that"

"Good"

With that Arizona and I engage in an intense make out session. I'm careful not to hit her left arm where she got shot because I know even though she puts on a strong face that it still really hurts. I want to tell her how hot she is right now but before I can say anything she sticks her hand up my dress and into my wet centre causing me to gasp.

"You're always so wet for me baby" She breathes into my ear causing more wetness. She pumps her fingers in and out of me and it just feels so amazing. I want to make her feel what she makes me feel and I go to put my hand in her pants but she wont let me. "don't worry about me baby…we have plenty of time to make me happy but right now I want to make you happy and I want you to come for me" she says her voice laced with pure sex. Just when I think I can't get more turned on she bites my neck and my hands grip her pumps her fingers faster and harder and I'm about to loose all control to Arizona once again.

"God Arizona….please…don't stop…don't stop"

Right after I say that she slows her pace.

"what are you doing" I ask

"Teasing you" She says smiling

"Well stop" I demand

"Tell me what you want Calliope"

" I want you to make me come" I say pushing her hand further inside of me and I kiss her with all my might. With that she goes fast and hard just the way I like it. It only takes a few moments until I loose control and my orgasm overtakes me "Arizonaaaaaaaa" I moan. She doesn't stop pumping her fingers in and out of menuntil my orgasm has completely gone through my body. We never stop kissing. I lean my head against the wall and breathe. "you are amazing". Arizona just smiles at me and is about to say something but then there is a knock at the door.

"Its time for the briefing" Bailey says simply and then I hear her walk away.

I collect myself and me and Arizona walk out of the bathroom and head back to our seats.

"Sounds like you two joined the mile high club" Yang says laughing

"Oh shut up Yang" Arizona says

"Yes how about we all shut up" Bailey says.

We are all quiet and she begins the briefing.

* * *

**ARIZONAS POV**

After about an hour Bailey finally finishes the briefing. I can't stop looking at Calliope I don't want anything to happen to her and we're about to be playing with the big bosses now. I don't think I could live with myself if anything did happen to her.

"Are you okay" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine" She says placing a delicate kiss on my lips. "Are you okay"

I take a sip of my drink "Yeah…perfect" giving her a reassuring smile. I mean I am okay I've done this hundreds of times but not with the woman I love. I think I'm more nervous then she is. Sheppard walks over to me.

"I hate to ruin your time with Callie…but can I talk with you for a second"

I look over at Callie one more time who's deep in conversation with Teddy I can only imagine what they're talking about then I get up and head over to two vacant seats with Derek.

"What's up Sheppard"

"Bailey has requested that we should give Callie a gun"

"She doesn't know how to use a gun….Derek so I don't know if that would be the be-"

"Yes I know I know and I thought well who better to show her how to use a gun then you"

With that he hands me a gun and stands up and walks back to his wife Meredith. I look in Callies direction and call for her. She comes over to me and takes a seat.

"What's up baby" she asks

"Here take this" I say holding out the gun. She hesitates at first and then takes the gun. "Point it at me"

"what"

"I'm going to show you how to use a gun….because I've seen you with a gun and I've seen you hold a gun and its horrible…..I'm sorry"

"Okay'' She points the gun towards me and its just a wreck.

"Here like this" I say taking the gun from her and showing her how to correctly hold it. I give it back to her and she's got it down. What I don't know is if she'll be able to use it. "You think you'll be able to use that on someone"

"Yeah I think so" I sense her hesitance and I know she probably wont be able too.

"Are you sure"

"Ummm yes absolutely"

"Then shoot me" She looks up at me in surprise "Come on right now….point it at me and pull the trigger"

"I don't want to" she says

"Come one Callie…you want to sit her and tell me that you'll be able to use that gun but when I tell you to

actually use it you wont…what is that suppose to make me think"

"I'm sorry I just don't want to shoot you"

"Don't apologize just pull the fucking trigger….think of me as your worst enemy and then..pull..the..trigger"

"I can't Arizona"

"You are the dumbest person I've ever meant…you don't do what you say and its pathetic….your pathetic and you'll never be able to be better then any of us…because your too pathetic to even use a gun….so why don't you just stop being a fucking pathetic bitch and pull the fucking trig-" POP! Oh thank god she pulled the trigger I didn't know if I would be able to say anymore mean things to her. "Good baby…you pulled the trigger….see not too hard and plus the safety is still on so nothing happened….just remember if you do have to use the gun to turn the safety off" I say smiling. I look at her and she looks pissed. "What's wrong"

"That's so mean what you said"

"I'm sorry I was just trying to get you to shoot me I didn't mean any of it" I say leaning over and kissing her on the lips. She kisses back and it deepens. Before it gets anymore heated Bailey interrupts us what's new I think.

"You guys ready….we're here"

"Yep as ready as I'm going to be" Callie says.

We both stand up and head out of the jet and into the sunshine that is Florida. Its such a beautiful place. I put on my aviators and head to the SUVs waiting for us I never let go of Calliopes hand. We get in and drive for about 10 minutes before reaching our destination. While everybody else gets out of the SUV I look at Calliope.

"Are you sure you want to do this…because if you don't just tell me"

"I want to do this Arizona…its my father that were talking about here…I trust that you'll make sure nothing happens to me"

She kisses me and I just want to stay here and kiss her forever.

"Okay well lets do this then" I say exiting the SUV with my girlfriend in tow.

* * *

**I hate to say it but this story is coming to an end very soon. I know it makes me sad too. I enjoyed writing it. I have a few ideas in my head for another story I might write but I'd love to hear from you guys on what kind of story you would enjoy reading and wouldnt mind me writing. Just put it in a post or a message which ever you perfer. Thanks again for reading and thanks for the reviews they're always lovely to read on a crappy day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THE UPDATE. I HATE TO SAY IT BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE. I'M SAD ABOUT IT TOO BUT EVERYTHING GOOD MUST COME TO AN END. THE REVIEWS AR LOVELY AND YOU ALL ARE LOVELY FOR STAYING AROUND AND READING MY STORY EVEN WHEN IT WASNT THAT GREAT. I CAN PROMISE YOU ONE THING THOUGH IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND I WILL HAVE MORE STORIES OUT THERE FOR YOU TO READY. IF ANY IDEAS COME TO YOUR MIND FOR A STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE JUST PUT IT IN A REVIEW CUS I HAVE NO IDEA. HAHA. I'M GOING TO STOP TALKING BEFORE THIS BECOMES LONGER THEN THE STORY. MUCH LOVE.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

**ARIZONAS POV**

We exit the SUV and we walk into a big abandoned building meet up with our 'helpers' Jackson Avery and Lexie Grey who is Meredith's sister and also pretty much the whole swat team. They help us a lot.

"who are all these people" Calliope asks me gripping my hand

"It's alright….these people are with us…those two over there" I nod in the direction of Avery and Lexie who are playing with all the electronic gear they can get their little nerd hands on. "they are our 'helpers' but just pretty much our nerds and the rest of the people are with swat…if you're going to try to take down two of the biggest players then you got to have a lot of back up" I say back placing a quick kiss on her forehead. I look over and all the protectors are standing together I look at Bailey and she gestures for me to come over. I let go of Callies hand and she immediately looks at me with the 'please don't leave me' look.

"I have to go with without you…its just going to be a minute okay and then I'll come get you when I'm done…why don't you go hang out with Avery and Lexie"

"And talk about what"

"I don't know…..nerd stuff" I say smiling and she smiles back

"Are you saying I'm a nerd"

"Oh I can definitely tell that you are" We share a brief kiss and then I head over to Bailey.

She talks about the plan for a few minutes but I don't really pay attention I've heard the plan like 20 times and it never changes. After all is said and done Bailey personally pulls me aside.

"You think she's ready for this…you know I don't like putting targets in danger"

"Yeah I think that she'll be scared at first but then she'll be excellent" I say glancing over in Callies direction who is actually talking with Avery and Lexie.

"Are you ready for this" Bailey asks me

"Of course I'm I've done this hundreds of times you know that"

"Yes I do but you've never done it a hundred times with your girlfriend if that's what you two even are at this point…I want your mind clear and not filled up with thoughts of her it could get you killed"

"I know Bailey and my mind is very clear I'm going to be fine and Callie she is ready….sometimes you just have to trust me Bailey"

"I do trust you Arizona you're one of the first protectors besides me and I would trust you with my life but I know how it is to be in love" she says smiling and walking away. Did Bailey really just smile at me all the years I've been working with her and this is the first time I've ever genuinely seen her smile. I make my wayover to Callie.

"See I knew you were a nerd"

She just laughs at me.

"So Arizona I hear you're actually going to let me put one of these things in your ear" Lexie says picking up the ear piece.

"Yeah it'll be the first and last time" I joke.

We talk for a few minutes about all the equipment. Hey I'm a little bit of a nerd myself and I'll happily admit it to anybody who asks. Bailey calls for everybody's attention. I still think how amazing it is for such a short person to gain so many peoples attention but some how Bailey does it.

"I'm aware that everyone is up to date on the plan and I want to make sure that's correct" Everybody shouts 'yes' at her all in unison. "And are we all ready to take down two of the biggest players"Once again everybody shouts 'yes'. "Alright well let's get this done once and fore all"

Right after Bailey says that there is a bunch of commotion of people going to there places and getting in the swat vans and such. Me, Callie, and all the rest of the protectors get back into our black SUVs and here we go.

* * *

**CALLIES POV**

I get into a white van with Arizona, Lexie and Avery. Where everybody else disappeared to I have no idea. In the white van is a bunch of computer screens all displaying the surroundings of my parents Miami house. Surprisingly there's nothing showing into the house, I guess this is why they need me. Lexie sticks a thing in my ear and explains to me that it is just so I can hear them talking to me. She also puts one in Arizona's ear who is less then happy to have it in. Its kind of cute when she's grumpy and I smile to myself.

"Okay Callie" Avery says to me "We're going to have you drop this little microphone here into something in your fathers office" I take it and put it in my white clutch. "Also everybody is going to be surrounding the house just in case something might happen…also u might want to think of a safe word….in case something goes wrong and you need help"

"Okay…..um safety word is fire"

"Sounds good…hear that Arizona" Avery says looking in Arizonas direction "safety word is fire"

"Okay thanks" She says but then goes back to talking to Lexie about something.

The door opens and Teddy peeks her head in.

"Is everybody ready to go" She asks

"Yeah we're ready" Arizona says back.

"Okay good" Teddy hands Arizona a briefcase "Be out in five" then she disappears once again.

Arizona opens the briefcase and inside it has 3 pistols inside. She hands me one and takes the other two. She brings her attention back to me.

"Are you ready" She asks me

I hesitate at first and then respond. "Yeah'' Its silent for a moment and then I talk again "I'm a little scared"

"Hey look at first your going to be scared…..I was too….and then you're going to be excellent." Arizona says softly placing a kiss on my lips. " I promise". Its amazing how you could know someone for less then 3 days and trust them with everything in you. Arizona is that person for me and I love her. She looks at me one more time and I nod at her letting her know that I'm ready. She opens the door and lets me out. "You remember the plan"

"Yeah"

"And the safety word"

"fire"

"good now go be amazing" She says giving me a quick kiss and sending me on my way.

I walk up to my parents house and I knock on the door. My mother opens the door and pulls me into a big hug.

" I wasn't expecting you….what a pleasant surprise how long are you staying for my daughter"

" Oh just a few days.. I just came to talk to daddy is he here"

"Yes he's in his office"

She walks with me to his office and she opens the door and there is my father sitting at his desk.

"Oh mija what a pleasant surprise its so lovely to see you" He says walking over and pulling me into an even bigger hug then my mother did a few moments ago.

"Yeah I thought I'd surprise you and mom with a little visit"

"Let me get you a drink sweetie" My mother says leaving the room leaving just me and my father.

"So how have you been my darling daughter"

"Very good…I actually meant someone and I would love for you to meet them sometime"

"Oh that's wonderful I would love too"

My father is a religious man and he has such a kind heart though I'm not sure how happy he would be if he found out that I'm dating a woman. I'm not that worried about it though I'm sure he would come around. Me and my father chat about a few things for what seems like an hour or so and then there is a knock at the door. My father gets up to open the door and that's when I make my move and place the microphone into the dirt of a plant. Lexie comes into my ear and it is weird it is actually like Lexie is in my head and I understand why Arizona doesn't like it. She tells me to cough and I do so then she lets me know that the microphone is working. In walks these two gentlemen the one is ruggedly handsome in his middle ages my still looks good and the other one is a older black man with gray hair but it suits him. They must be Sloane and Webber. My father introduces me and it has to be them because they look like they've seen me before.

"Calliope this is Mark Sloane and Richard Webber" He says while I shake hands with both of them.

"They're here on business so if you wouldn't mind Calliope on giving us a few minutes alone"

"Oh yeah not a problem I'll go see what Mom is up to I mean she never brought me that drink" I say laughing. I leave the room in search of my mother.

"Callie is Mark and Webber here" I hear Lexie say.

"Yes" I say softly so as to not look weird to anybody who might be around at the moment. "In my fathers Office"

"Okay good…well keep us updated if anything should happen"

"Okay will do"

* * *

**ARIZONAS POV**

I'm in the basement of Callies parents house waiting for the signal to go get these bastards.

"Lexie any news yet"

"No just waiting for Bailey to send the signal…Sloane and Webber are here in the office and we suspect that once they notice us then they will send in their backup"

I hear something and look to see and there is a man dressed in all black. I think he sees me but I can't be sure then he drawls his gun and yep he definitely saw me but I'm quicker then him and kill him first.

"I think they already have some backup here let the others know" I say "How's Callie doing"

"She's doing great I believe she's talking to her mother"

"Good"

I stay down there for a little while and I start to get bored so I decide to head up stairs to wait for a little while. I walk up the steps and I look to my left towards a window and I see another man all dressed in black when I'm about to let Lexie know the man drops to the ground and Sheppard drags his body away. I slowly walk through the house till I hear Calliopes voice. I peek into the room for a second and she's talking to her mother.

"Hey Lexie do me a favor…and tell Callie to go to the bathroom"

Thank you Lexie I think to myself when Callie walks into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it and I see her smile at me and then we kiss.

"I was wondering why Lexie told me to come to the bathroom"

"I missed you"

We kiss for a while and I really do love her. We're both in an intense pressure situation and I still can't get her off my mind maybe Bailey was right about my mind not being so clear. The kissing starts to get pretty intense and Callie sticks her hand in my pants. Just as quick as it starts it ends. We have to stop when Lexie says its go time. I kiss Callie one last time before I open the door and head to the office ready to take these guys down. All at once all the swat team bust in and everything gets crazy and strangely out of now where there are a bunch of men wearing black Sloane and Webbers backup. There is a shoot out and I hide behind walls trying not to get shot. Lexie comes into my ear again.

"They have Webber" I look out and I see Sloane running.

"Sloane's running" I say as I start chasing after him. He flies down the stairs and out the back. I shoot at him but I miss every time its hard to shoot and run. He shoots back too. He runs into the neighbors yard and over a fence. I jump the fence as well but damn that really hurt. There isn't a moment that we aren't shooting at each other. He turns the corner and I round the corner and it's a dead end. I come to a stop and lift my gun up ready to shoot. There are a few doors and what looks like a garage. I peek into the doors and nothing. I head to the garage and peek in. The next thing I know is my gun is being knocked out of my hand. He goes to smash me in the face but I block it with my arms. I punch him in the face and grab his arm twisting it and making him wince in pain and drop his gun. I kick it away.

"Its been a long time Arizona" He says standing up and getting into fighting stance "We've had so many standoffs before and you never win what makes you think you'll win now" He says taking a swing at me missing me when I move back.

"Because I'm better then you" I say taking a swing and hitting him right in the face. I hit him again it surprises him a little bit but then he grabs my left shoulder and pushes his thumb into my gun shot wound pretty much dropping me to my knees. It hurts like crazy bad and I think I might start to cry but I don't because if I show him any sign of weakness then he wins and he wasn't going to win this time.

"How's the shoulder Robbins"

"Oh…..its just amazing" I say barely able to.

"Oh yeah how about the other wound" He says and knees me in the stomach. Damn this bastard. I'm in so much pain right now that I don't think I'll be able to move. He knees me in the face to which I fall all the way to the floor. He picks up my gun which is closer then his."How do you feel about getting killed with your own gun"

"Well I'm not really that excited about it Sloane"

I go to get up but he kicks me in the side multiple times. He has the gun pointed at me and there is not doubt in my mind that he is going to kill me.

"Say goodbye Robbins" He says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

You know that saying that your life flashings in front of your eyes right before you die. Well that happened but not my whole life just one thing filled my mind the beautiful Calliope. All the moments we had together and all the moments I wouldn't have with her. These thoughts never ended even when I heard Sloane cock the gun and pull the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

**SADLY THIS IS THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF THE PROTECTORS. EVERY STORY ENDS THOUGH SO NOTHING TO BE THAT SAD ABOUT. PLUS I'M GOING TO BE WRITING A NEW A/C FIC VERY SOON SO BE EXPECTING IT. I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING AROUND AND READING AND THINKING THAT IT WAS AMAZING IT REALLY MENT ALOT TO ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

**ARIZONAS POV**

"_Say goodbye Robbins" He says with a hint of excitement in his voice. __You know that saying that your life flashes in front of your eyes right before you die. Well that happened __but not my whole life just one thing filled my mind the beautiful Calliope. All the moments we had together __and all the moments I wouldn't have with her. These thoughts never ended even when I heard Sloane cock __the gun and pull the trigger._

I heard the gun go off and I think I'm dead but then I realize that I'm not as Sloane's dead body falls to the ground. I feel all over my body just to make sure that I actually am alive. Thank god I am. I look over to the entrance and I see Callie standing there with the gun I gave her earlier in the van and I see her shaking. She actually did use the gun. I'm impressed I can tell that she is scared as hell and I go to get up to comfort her but all the pain I'm in is unbearable and I stumble back to the ground.

"Callie" She doesn't look at me. " Callie….Callie….CALLIOPE" Finally she looks at me. "Put the gun down…."

"I…..just….I…just killed someone" She says with a shaky voice.

"I know you did…just put the gun down…..everything will be okay"

She does as I say and drops the gun it lands with a loud thud. Right at that moment everybody comes running in. I'm in a lot of pain and my mind starts to get a little fuzzy. I notice people around me but all I can focus on is Callie standing there. Some people check on Sloane and then there's some people who come and check on me and I see Teddy with Callie and Bailey I think is there too. I don't really know everything about me is exhausted. My eyes start to get heavy and I black out.

* * *

**CALLIES POV**

"_I…..just….I….just killed someone"_

"_I know you did….just put the gun down….everything will be okay"_

I just killed someone. I just killed Sloane. I just killed Sloane. it's the only thought that goes around and around in my mind. Then the thought of Arizona being killed comes to my mind and I know I did the right thing. I did as Arizona said and I put the gun down. People came rushing in and they ran to both Sloane and Arizona. My mind is still frozen from killing someone. I just want to go over to Arizona but I just can't force my body to move in her direction. Before I know it Teddy and Bailey come to my side and bring me out of my haze. They say nothing but kind words to me because just like Arizona they know how scary it is to shot and kill someone for the first time. They lead me out of the garage and I turn around to look in Arizonas direction just one last time and her eyes are closed. She's propped up against the wall and I can see the amount of blood she's lost. My doctor mode kicks in when I hear someone say they don't feel a pulse. Me Bailey and Teddy run over to Arizona's side. They put her on a stretcher and head to the ambulance. I can't believe this is happening she is dying right now right in front of my eyes and I can't do anything. I grab her hand and tell her how much I love her and to hang on. I ride with her in the ambulance. I sit there and watch them try to bring her back to life. I've seen this be done millions of times but not on Arizona I don't like it.

"Open your eyes Arizona…just open your eyes come back to me" I whisper in her ear but nothing. If she dies I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm already attached and who wouldn't be she's an amazing person. Right as the EMTs are about to call it the monitor that she's hooked up to starts beeping. I immediately grab her hand and don't let it go.

"Way to wait the last minute to come back to me" I say to her.

She squeezes my hand to let me know that she's here with me. We finally get to the hospital and she's rushed to surgery. She did get the shit beat out of her in the past 3 days and it was for me. I've been sitting in the waiting room for about 2 hours now and surprisingly all the protectors are sitting with me. They must love her as much as I do.

"That was a good thing you did Callie" Derek says to me kindly.

"Yeah you saved her life" Meredith pipes in.

"Arizona saved my life once" Cristina says "I was in the middle of a job and I was just taking non stop fire I called her up an hour before and asked if she could help me out on this job and of course being Arizona she agreed…..I was in the middle of a gun battle I had nearly all of them down myself. There was only one left I walked up to him and his buddy was hiding he came at me and they had me pinned and I thought I was going to die and right as they were about to pull the trigger BAM Arizona just came out of no where and took down both of them with one bullet. She saved my life that day" Damn my girl is a straight up badass.

"she's a great protector and always will be" Bailey says.

Yep I was right they do all love her. Finally the surgeon comes out and gives us an update on Arizonas condition. He says that she is stable and is going to be fine and also if we wanted to see her that we could. I let the protectors go first. About a half and hour later they Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Bailey come out.

"She's asking for you" Derek says to me. They all hug me goodbye. I guess this really is goodbye for them at least to me. I thank them for all they've done for me and then I head off to Arizonas room. When I get to the room Teddy is the only one in there. I walk in I see Arizona and she definitely looks beat up. Her arm is in a sling and she has a couple sutures on her face. She's still amazingly beautiful to me and it takes my breathe away when Teddy says something funny and makes Arizona smile and show her dimples. I definitely am falling hard for her. She's me and I walk over to her and we just stare into each others eyes for what feels like an eternity but was probably only for about 3 seconds.

"Okay I'm going to let you two love birds alone so you can talk or do something like that" Teddy says smiling. She hugs me and Arizona goodbye and then leaves.

"How are you feeling baby" Arizona asks me.

"I should be asking you that" I place a kiss on her lips "and I'm fine….how are you feeling"

"Much better since you're here"

"So now what"

"Well first you can kiss me again" I kiss her and this time it deepens. "and then you can crawl into bed with me" She slides over and I get into the hospital bed with her. "and now we can talk about whatever you want…..but I should warn you that I'm highly medicated and if I fall asleep I'm sorry."

I kiss her again and after a while of making out we talk for awhile until we both fall asleep.

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

**CALLIES POV**

I'm standing at the nurses station doing some paperwork like usual. Its been a year since I was taken hostage and first meant Arizona. Actually it's the same day today. I look at my watch and its about 12:30. Its feels like déjà vu when I feel someone come up behind me placing their arms around me and placing them on the counter top.

"Dr. Callie Torres?" They whisper into my ear.

"Well that depends on who's asking" I say smiling

"You're girlfriend's asking" Arizona says kissing me on the check.

I spin around in her arms so that I'm facing her and I place a kiss on her lips.

"I thought you weren't coming home till next week"

"Yeah well I wanted to see you so I said screw this job I'm going to go see my baby."

"Sureeeee you did you love your job"

"Yeah that's true…..I just had some free time…so I thought I'd come and visit you and since we're talking about free time…how long do you have till you have to go do something"

Knowing what she is thinking I say.

"45 minutes"

"Perfect"

And with that she grabs my hand and we head to an on call room. After about thirty minutes of love making I lay beside my naked girlfriend who has her head propped up on her elbow and is staring over at me.

"So how long are you staying for" I ask her. She's still a protector and I don't get to see her very often which is sometimes stressful on our relationships. I know she loves what she does but we would often have fights about it in the beginning of our relationship and I would often ask her to quit. I know it was selfish of me to ask but I just want her to myself especially since I almost watched her die once. now I just try to accept it.

"ummm….just for like..I don't know….forever" she says with a smile on her face. I turn over to look her in the eyes.

"what"

As she places a kiss on my lips she says "I'm retiring"

"You're retiring you're only thirty five and you love your job" I say confused.

"Yeah I know but I love you more so I decided to retire"

Just when I think it isn't possible to fall even more in love with Arizona I do. I mean she's done so much for me she's gotten shot for me, she's got the crap beat out of her, she almost died for me, and now she's quit her job for me. We kiss and as the kiss starts to deepen my pager goes off couldn't be the worse time but by now me and Arizona are use to interruptions.

"They're calling for you baby"

"ahh I don't want to leave you"

"Go…go fix bones…save lives"

I get up and get dressed Arizona doing the same. I turn towards her and watch her for a moment.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she say's back to me.

I start to head towards the door but she grabs my arm and pulls me back towards her pulling me in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was so exhilarating that I can't bring myself to open my eyes but when I do I can't believe what I see. Arizona is in front of me with one knee on the ground and a ring in her hands. Was she proposing to me right now.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, the love of my life…would you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman alive and marry me"

OMG she is proposing she just proposed to me. ..OMG.

"YES…YES…YES. Put that beautiful ring on my finger already baby"

She stands up and puts the ring on my finger I pull her in for the most amazing kiss in our whole relationship. After a make out session I'm brought back to reality when my pager goes off again.

"you better go"

"I love you Arizona Robbins,….my fiancée"

"I love you too…..now go save lives…I'll see you at home"

I kiss her one last time and then leave the room. I couldn't be more happy right now.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

**CALLIES POV**

So me and Arizona had the most amazing wedding it was so beautiful and elegant. The wedding I've always wanted and the woman I always wanted. The next year I got pregnant and had our first child Sami, who is the spitting image of Arizona. A few months after having Sami, we found out I was pregnant again with our second daughter Lucy, who I'm happy to say looks exactly like me. Arizona did indeed retire but she stayed with the protectors kind of what Bailey does she oversees all the jobs and makes sure everything works out but this way I don't have to worry about if she'll get killed everyday and plus she comes home to me every night. It's a beautiful sunny day as I sit in a chair at my house sipping on lemonade and watching my wife Arizona running around and playing with our two daughters in the backyard. I look over and I see my father smiling down at them. It still amazes me how my family was so accepting of Arizona. I turn back to look at my beautiful family and Arizona is standing in front of me she leans down to give me a kiss. I don't quite understand why I feel like this is so familiar oh well I guess its something to ponder another day but for now I'm good, my wife is good my children are good and most importantly _life is good_.


End file.
